


That Vampire Logan au nobody asked for

by SomeFicOnTheInternet



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I gotta idea so it's part of this too, Kinda, Logans a vampire, M/M, Original Character(s), Pattons a human, Romans a werewolf, Slow Burn, Virgil has wings, angsty backstory, kicked out of home, people get eaten, roman kills vampires, thomas may come in idk, werewolves kill vampires in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFicOnTheInternet/pseuds/SomeFicOnTheInternet
Summary: Patton had been Living with Logan for a year when Logan runs out of the house one night. Finding him in an alleyway with a dead teen wasn't expected, but hey, now nothing's normal.Aka: Patton is a worried human, Logan is a vampire with a bad past, Roman is a a werewolf that can't look at a calendar, and Virgil is a winged man that got kicked out of his house one day.





	1. Chapter 1

Patton crossed his arms, shielding them from the freezing night air. The usual warm yellow glow of streetlights added to the chilling late October. Any sane person would've grabbed a jacket before they left, but most people didn't have their roommates sprint outside. And so suddenly too! He was just about to head for a shower, asking his roommate Logan if he needed the washroom, when Logan's eyes widened and he ran out of the house. Of course, Patton was concerned and went to follow him but, looking at the nearly abandoned streets of the town, he seemed impossible to find. 

Just then, a sound came from an alleyway. A person? They almost sounded hurt? Patton looked both ways and slowly crept into the alley. He knew basic first-aid so if any--

Oh god. 

First-aid can't fix that. 

The poor teen on the grounds entire shoulder was gouged out, as if an animal bit it repeatedly. His arms were bruised and head was bleeding, most likely from being pushed against the wall, also covered in blood. His face- his eyes still showed pure fear. 

And Patton knew why too. Shrouded in the dark, was another person, panting heavily. Blood dripped from their face as they looked back towards their victim with red eyes. 

Scream?

Run?

No, Patton was frozen in fear. The person- no. The thing in front of him knelt down next to the teen, looming over it. It's eyes looked over the boy and… started to water? It was crying? 

“N-no… No! I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to! I don't w-wanna hurt p-people anymore! I tried… I tried f-for months, I-I couldn't. I’m sorry. I can't. I can't. I-I…” That voice, though with a lot more emotion than normal, was undoubtedly, Logan. The thing, that attacked someone in an alley, was Logan. The thing with its chest, face, even hair covered in blood, was Logan. The thing crying over the boy it killed, was Logan. And Patton felt pity wash over his fear. 

With silent steps, Patton got closer. “Logan,” he started, voice just above a whisper, “are you okay?” The crying mans head shot up. Red eyes widening at him. “P-patton? No… you can't s-see me like this. I-I. I’m a monster…” 

Patton knelt down beside his roommate. “It's okay, you said it yourself, you don't want to hurt anyone. I believe you.” Even he, didn't know how his voice kept from wavering. But it didn't matter as Logan threw his arms around him. Spilt blood soaked through his bright shirt, as he comforted is normally reserved friend. They sat in silence, apart from quieting sobs. 

Once Logan calmed down, Patton helped him to his feet. “Let's get you home,” the only then you can wash up.” 

The empty streets where a blessing, as they were able to get to their house without anyone seeing them. Though the silence and cold was unnerving. Like something could jump out at them, and give them the same fate as the teen in the alleyway. 

\--- 

The heat of the house was welcoming as the pair went inside, heading towards the washroom. “Want me to run you a bath?” Patton turned towards Logan, who was standing there shivering. “T-that would be g-great.” 

The bath slowly filled with warm water and Patton helped Logan strip down to his boxers, step in and sit down. He was obviously embarrassed but that didn't exactly matter at the moment. 

Once the tub filled, Patton grabbed a cloth and started wiping blood off, cleaning the cloth in the sink to not bloody the tub too much. Gently as possible he got most of the blood off before it dried. Grabbing the shower head, he rinsed Logan's hair. Then ran his fingers through with shampoo, focusing on the clot of blood in the front. He then rinsed his hair again and conditioned it. Logan visibly relaxed into his hands, as the conditioner was rinsed out. Once done, he switched out the water and he got up to leave the room. “Any way you'll explain what's going on when you get out?” Patton asked softly, turning slightly in time to see Logan curse under his breath. “Uhh, y-yeah… though it's n-not a pretty s-story…”

\---

The door clicked and Logan swore again. How was he supposed to explain this? How does he tell his roommate that he eats people? Especially when modern media had portrayed his kind as sparkling love interests for teen aged kids? How does one even go about telling someone they've lived with for a year that they're a vampire? He's a vampire. It's the most simple way to put it. Though people had got them completely wrong. He's not cold to the touch. The suns uncomfortable but not deadly. He could enter houses just fine. But blood, blood was a constant struggle. He tried to not hurt anyone, but after only a month it became difficult, it's surprising he lasted so long without eating, but then he went out of control. His instincts took over. It had been happening a lot, especially around Patton, but he usually stopped himself.

Now Patton knew. Logan drained the tub and dried off. Putting on a clean pair of clothes that was set on the toilet set, and mentally prepared for the conversation he was about to have as he opened the door. “P-Patton,” curse his sutter, “where are you?” There was a brief silence. “Living room!” At least he didn't run away… or call the police... 

Logan sat down on the couch, stiff as a board. Hands sweating as he makes eye contact with Patton to his left. “So, I suppose you want to know what's going on…” his voice trailing off, Patton nodded with a pleading look, “right, so I'm what people in modern day would call a ‘vampire’. I am a never-ageing, blood eater… This type of, incident, happens sometimes when I don't eat. I'm sorry you had to witness it. All I ask is you don't tell authorities, I can be gone by tomorrow-” he was cut off by Patton placing a hand on his leg. “Logan, you don't have to leave, and I won't tell anyone. Please stay.” The shock on Logan's face would've been humorous in any other situation, but right now it was completely justified. Who lets a murderer live with them? “W-why?” Patton smiled softly before speaking, “You said you don't want to hurt anyone, I believe you. I think you can still be a good person, even if you're a vampire.” Tears pricked Logan's eyes for the second time that night. How could someone be so nice to him, after finding out what he was, everyone in the past ran. Well almost everyone…


	2. Chapter 2

Fairmill, Britain

June 18, 1768 

It was unnaturally cold. The normally bright summers day was clouded over by a dark atmosphere. Rain poured from the sky, causing puddles to appear near others. The air smelled of iron land carried a heavy weight. Screams could be heard in the distance, the other side of the town being hit by a horde of what people had been calling ‘vampires’. A man named Lucian Sanders was one of them. They were relentless killers. Never sparing a human being, or even turning a human into one of them. After all, if a vampire doesn't die, there's no need to make more. Have a group that you can tolerate and kill in mass. No human could stop them, not even an entire town stood against twenty of them. He's never questioned why, eighty eight years of something and you grow used to it. Lucian went ahead of the rest of his group though. Everyone in the town was being killed anyway, might as well get the smaller, fresher ones before anyone else could. Children were even sometimes trusting of him, making them a lot easier to kill than chasing down an adult to eat.

Just then he heard a small whimper of a little girl that saw his blood covered form, she had shoulder length blond hair that probably fell out of an updo, and a light blue dress on, clearly wealthier. Blood covered her arms and hands, and tears mixed with rain stained her cheeks and dress. He went to attack--

“W-why are you hurting us?” Lucian stopped moving before he even took a step, “Who h-hurt you to make you attack us a-all?” Who hurt him? He had to do this, like all the others, that’s what they told him. Yet with one question, the small child in front of him was making him question his morals from the past ninety years. “My m-mum says-- said you v-vampires are evil. I-I think you can still be a good person even if you're a vampire. You j-just have to choose not to hurt people.” That, he knew wasn't true. The first year he tried ended bad, but maybe… this girl had a point. Maybe not everyone had to die. 

A nearby scream caught the attention of both Lucian and the girl, the other vampires were getting close to the side of town they were on. In a small panic, Lucian looked over to the nearby stables. Where one, lanky, cow print horse was held inside. He grabbed the young girl, God she could only have been seven, by her waist and held her close. She let out a high pitched scream as he ran toward the horse. By the time the child stopped screaming, they had almost ridden out of the town. Once away from the distant screams of her old friends she calmed down completely. She looked up at Lucian, her wide green-blue eyes still filled with tears. He meet her gaze with his semi-panicked red ones. “What's your name?” His voice barely audible over the horses galloping. “E-Elizabeth…” Lucian looked back to the town he ran away from, and back at the girl- Elizabeth. “Listen Elizabeth, my names Luc--” He quickly thought of how the other vampires would try to track him, “...Logan. I'm extremely sorry about your home, your friends, your family… but I'll keep you safe now. I'll try to be a good vampire.”

“D-do you p-promise?”

“I promise.”

\---

Logan opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them, to see Pattons reassuring smile. “O-okay, I'll stay… Just, it will be odd, talking about it, at first.” He attempted a small smile back, though it was more of a grimace, and looked out the window at the lowering moon full moon. “It is really late, you should be getting to sleep.” Patton stood up and nodded, but hesitated to leave the living room. “Wait, you can sleep, right? Like, being a vampire doesn't change that?” Logan actually stifled a laugh. Of all the concerns Patton could have going to bed, he was focused on whether or not vampires could sleep. “Yes, but I'll answer any questions in the morning, okay?” Patton smiled. He knew that smile… 

“Okay, but man I'm mourning waking up, or should I say morning?” Logan scoffed and let out a small chuckle. “Good. Night. Patton.” Giggling, Patton left as Logan sat back down on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair, he let out a shaky sigh. He took a few moments to just breath, and listened to a wolf howl alone in the distance.

Great. Patton knew. And he wanted to ask questions. Patton was too innocent to ask questions about stuff like this. As long as he doesn't ask about the first hundred years or so it would be okay, but Patton was a curious man. Maybe he'll just ask stupid questions. 

Either way not sleeping wouldn't help him in the long run. Logan went down the same hallway Patton did and turned to his door. Taking a second to glance at the door across from his, he stepped inside the almost uncomfortably large bedroom. There was paperwork on his desk next to his boxes of ‘old stuff’ but, other than that the room was fairly empty. The lack of items added to the vacant feeling of the room. Honestly if need be, he and Patton could share a room. Though he doubted they’d ever have more roommates. 

Logan quickly slipped into an unicorn onesie Patton got him for Christmas, and grabbed an old journal out of one of his boxes. He read back on the days he was with Elizabeth. The first person that believed in him. He read, and as the entries had her getting older, she became more similar to Patton. 

Placing the old book on the side table, Logan slid under the covers of his bed. Despite his closed eyes, he had troubles getting to sleep, he had random thoughts floating in his head. His last thoughts were of coffee as he finally drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. The. Heck. 
> 
> I'm a socially anxious person, and man, this seems like a lot of people... THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3 Please don't expect daily chapters, I was lucky to have time to wright, plus it's just a lot of filler, backstory thing for Logan. So like, yeah,,, but THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS, you more than one person, people, person, thing, yee


	3. Chapter 3

A shrill beeping noise filled the room. It was veRY LOUD, AND ANNOYING!!! And wouldn't shut up. Seriously what was it? Oh yeah…

Patton sat up and turned off his alarm. He was so glad he had today off, after all he was up way too late. Though he was so tired he kinda forgot why? Uhh, he'll figure it out soon. 

Tired or not, breakfast was important. And there was bacon in the fridge, and Patton had plans to be bakin’ the bacon good. So he headed out of his room and started down the hall, stopping at the bathroom door. It smelt weird, kinda like, blood.

All of what happened the night before caught up to him, as Patton ran into the washroom. Any food in his stomach from dinner was gone and in the toilet, images of the dead teen and bloodied Logan clouded his mind. And the red eyes. Bright red eyes, that did not belong to Logan. 

Why did he let him stay? He's a killer! He murdered a defenseless teen in an alley!And countless other people! But at the same time...

Why wouldn't he let him stay? He's still Logan. He's still the same person.

Logan was still the same person. The same person that sheepishly called, in response to a roommate add. Same person that groaned at his jokes but still somehow laughed at the same time. Logan's still the same person that ran an online history tutoring, ‘because he likes teaching, but doesn't like rooms full of people’. 

That one made a lot more sense now.

Patton stood up cleaned the small mess he had made, and left the washroom. He was now even more hungry, but… 

Logan's door made a small squeaking noise as Patton opened it, to see the rooms inhabit already up and dressed. Well he wasn't ‘up’, he was ‘down’, sitting at his desk, typing goodluck emails to students taking tests. “Hey Lo,” Logan turned away from the laptop and faced him with… brown eyes? “just checking up on you, I was about to have breakfast.”

Patton bit his lip as Logan stood up, “I'll join you then, I still need food.” They walked in silence into the kitchen, and Patton cooked bacon and eggs, the quiet room off putting to the normally chatty pair. Breakfast was served and Patton sat across from Logan at their table, but as they ate he found himself more focused on his breakfast-mate then the food. 

Logan seemed less tense then he had in the past, almost relieved. Though he held a almost guilty expression on his face, which was otherwise blank. As he ate, Patton looked closely and was able to see that some of Logan's teeth were in fact sharper than normal teeth. He assumed it was a vampire thing, like the red eyes. The red eyes that were brown again. 

“Well that sure was an egg-cellent meal,” Patton broke the silence between the two, “though I have a question.” Logan glanced to the side. It was obvious he wasn't completely comfortable with questions yet, but he had promised! The only response Patton got was a small hum, so he continued. “What was with the red eye thing? And why are they brown again? Isn't that like, supernatural cliché number one?” 

Logan was slow to respond, but still did. “Yes, it is fairly ‘chiché’, it only happens when I'm, well, you know… eating… someone… Then they're back to normal.” Patton watched Logan as he slowly sank back in his seat, getting more quiet as the explanation continued. “A number of other things change, but that's all just mental. I'll spare you the details of that.” Logan looked down towards his lap and Patton suddenly felt bad for asking. 

“What about age?” It was a lighter weighted question, better suited Patton assumed. “Pardon?” Maybe not? “Well. You say you're twenty eight, but I kinda doubt that now. So, how old are you?” After saying it, he realized that it might've been a tad bit rude… 

“Well, one second” Logan started muttering under his breath in calculation. Patton only able to hear some parts, like hundred, or ‘Ella’? or ‘them’? That wasn't shady at all. “Okay, so keep in mind I'm rather young compared to others, but I'm probably around three hundred and fifty.” 

“That's young? And wait, probably? You mean you really don't know?” Patton gestured wildly, threatening to stab Logan with a fork as he responded. “Most vampires are at least one or two thousand, and I've lost count of how old I am. I'll check dates of old journals later.”

And that's how the rest of Pattons morning went, asking some silly, some serious questions to Logan, and trying to adjust to the new knowledge. And Logan visibly getting more comfortable answering said questions.

A vampire. 

Logan was a vampire. 

He lived with Logan the friendly vampire. That was the new normal. He only hoped things would stay this new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had this almost finished a while ago (and it was much longer) but then my google docs did a weird crash thing and it was all gone and I was no longer motivated to write this chapter and now it sucks and I just awkwardly cut it off because I wasn't writing more... IM SORRY!! (And I'm going to hate myself more later when I can't continue off of this) I'm sorry, thanks for putting up with this. THANKS FOR READING THIS HORRID MESS!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely rushed Roman introduction.

After that day, things almost did go back to normal. Of course, some things were different, like a constant flow of vampire puns. Patton asking Logan about how he works, and finding out not eating hurts. Followed by Patton being supportive and telling him he shouldn't hurt himself “Just, be careful.” He had said. 

Logan told Patton stories about when he moved to America, but nothing earlier. Patton was fine with that though, the one time he asked, the only response he got was a cold sounding “Let's not talk about then.” So he let it go. 

Even little things changed. Patton would come home from work to find Logan working in the living room instead of closed of in his bedroom. Logan would share stories during meals. There also often be times when Logan asked for Pattons help with his phone or laptop. “Honestly, the technology is outstanding, but I've never seen something so confusing. I miss handwriting letters.” In all, Logan was a lot more open. 

Though after while he would disappear for a day. Then the news would report a missing person. Patton was almost horrified the first time he found out. But when Logan looked so regretful, yet less tense once more, he realized it was necessary for him.

So they made a habit of watching the news.   
\---  
Logan watched as they announced a ‘disappearance’ in a nearby town, and awkward silence fell between him and Patton.

“Yes, that was me...” Logan shifted in his seat, “...again.” He looked down at his hands in his lap. “Hey, it's okay, I just wish there was a way to not hurt anyone. Logan, you know I l-” The house phone ringing cut Patton off. 

Logan watched as he answered, listening in on the conversation 

“Hello?” Logan focused on hearing the other person. He could only just make out what he was saying. “Hi, my names Roman. There was an old roommate wanted ad on the street with this number and I was wondering if you still had room?” 

“Ummm one sec,” Patton turned to Logan. “What do I do?” Logan sighed, “It's not like we don't have the room. Why is he looking for a place?” 

Patton pressed speakerphone and placed the phone on the coffee table, “If you don't mind me asking, why are you calling in the first place?” 

“Well I’ve lived alone here a while, but my family heard of disappearances around here and are worried.” 

Well that was ironic. Logan spoke up, shocking the person on the other side of the call. “It will not be ideal, but you should not be alone at these times. It can not be permanent, but we can make room.” 

“Oh, hello. And thank you. I appreciate it.”

“We will message this number with more details. Have a nice day Roman. Stay safe.” Logan pressed the end call button and wrote down the number of the new housemate. 

Afterwards Logan turned to Patton, who hadn't spoke. “You okay?” Patton shook his head as if trying to stay focused. “I could ask you the same thing! You just invited another human to live with us! Wait. You're not gonna kill him are you‽” Logan sighed once more. “Of course not, look. What are we going to do about rooming?” 

“We could, share?”

The next few days were spent balancing work and messaging this ‘Roman’ about arrangements. There was a few awkward interactions like all new acquaintances have, but not quite to their extent. The texts sometimes were really just Logan grasping at straws.

Roman: Okay, but what concerns me is you never even stopped to consider that I could be the kidnapper around here? 

Logan: Patton reads people easily. We trust you have nothing to do with it. 

Within the next two weeks, Roman was at Logan and Pattons doorstep, his stuff already being inside. The one bedroom given to him, and Logan and Patton sharing the one. 

Of course Logan was apprehensive about both sharing a room, and having someone else move in, but it was too late to do anything about it as Roman stepped into the house. 

\---  
New York, American Colonies

May 26th 1770

Luci- Logan smiled at Elizabeth from the stove, who was practicing embroidery in the new dining room. He almost couldn't believe he was finally in the colonies, away from England, and away from that group. And though it was tough, he bonded with Elizabeth, she was like a daughter to him. 

“Lo! Come look!” The calls of the girl stirred him out of his thoughts. When he arrived at her side he saw a strange mass of thread near one spot. “It's a flower!” It was really just a bunch of blue thread, but he wouldn't tell her that. “It's beautiful. Could you try adding a leaf to it?” Her face lit up as she grabbed the green. “Great idea Lo!” 

Logan went back towards the stove and started making lunch. 

\---

The house was warm, Roman noticed, but not necessarily in a heat sense. The one man, Patton, had many photos of him and presumably family. The other man not so much. There were a couple of books and mugs on a coffee table, and he could see a light from the kitchen. Logan, the other man was cooking lunch. Patton, who had opened the door, was holding an embroidered cloth, with a beautiful blue flower on it, the green leaf halfway done. 

There was a bit of an old smell though, Roman could pick up on these things. Something in the house has been around a long time. The new house, the new smells. It was a lot. He just hoped he'd be able to get out of the house for that one dreaded night of the year. 

The full moon. 

One werewolf stereotype he couldn't get rid of. 

It was frustrating, being forced onto a dog form once a month. He barely got out of town last time. He pushed the thought aside, now wasn't the time. 

The old smell grew as everyone sat down for lunch. Roman thought maybe, just maybe, Logan was the old smell. But it didn't matter. There was food. He was hungry as a dog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore this, itll ruin your day. 
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> I'm sorry I don't post. I'm going through shit with my abusive mom. Today she tried to kill herself blaming my family for it. I was lucky enough to be at school, but my sister is a bit more than shook. So my chapter is crap and all over the place. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> To lighten the mood! Did you know, I pronounce chapter like chrapter? Unless you're my friend creeping on my fanfics again, then I bet you didn't. Anyways. Thanks for reading if you're even still interested in this. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is really racist actually, oops.

Patton knew Roman was weird, it was quite obvious. But why was he smelling Logan's room? “Heya Roman, you said something about us not having calendar right?” Roman practically jumped away from the door. “Turns out I had one in my room! It's even got stickers to put the moon phases on!” He watched Roman smile happily at the stickers as he went to put the calendar in the kitchen. Maybe he liked astronomy? He giggled to himself as he grabbed his jacket. “I'm off to work you two!” After hearing responses from the others, he started down the street. As he walked to the daycare he worked at, his thoughts drifted to the two people he left in the house. 

Logan had many reasons to not want Roman in the house. And was back to being his reserved self. Though he was still welcoming to Roman; On the other hand, Roman seemed suspicious of Logan. He would glare at him, inspect his personal items, and would really only talk to him when necessary. But Patton knew that wasn't just his personality. After all, Roman was extremely open and happy around him. 

Pattons thoughts were interrupted when he turned the corner to see police officers and vehicles, alongside an ambulance, across the street from the daycare. Once he got closer he was just barely able to see what they were surrounding. 

He was going to be sick. 

There was a pile of ten or eleven bodies. Bloody symbols were above them on the wall. All the bodies were bloody messes, even if he knew the people, he couldn't recognize them. What disturbed him the most though wasn't that they were dead. It was how they died. Each person had a huge cavity dug into them. Almost resembling what would happen if an animal tried to eat someone. And exactly resembling what the hole in the boy Logan attacked looked like. 

Patton couldn't stop staring, his mind racing as an officer, one of the parents of the daycare kids, told him to go home. He made the walk back quickly before stopping at the door. Logan needed to be talked to, but not with Roman in the house. Instead he went to a nearby café and pulled out his phone.

Patton: Lo, can you meet me by the café near home? We need to talk.

Logan: I will be there momentarily.

Patton sat outside with only his thoughts to keep him company. Why would Logan go that? If he even did! Whoever put the markings, Logan or not, obviously wanted to say something. But the symbols didn't even look like words. Could Logan read what was written? 

When Logan finally arrived, he could barely look at him. “Greetings Patton. Shouldn’t you be at work?” Patton took a deep breath. “I was headed there. A police man stopped me. There was a… a pile… of bodies…” His eyes started to water as he looked for anyone in the streets. “Logan, was it you?” 

“Wha- Of course not. What would make you think that?” Logan sounded offended. “T-they-” Patton started sobbing, grateful no one was around. “They died. The same- same way y-you killed th-that boy…” He felt Logan's arms wrap around him. “I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't me, okay? I would never attack so many people, and never like that. It wasn't me.”

\---

Roman watched his housemate leave in a hurry. Something about someone needing him, it didn't really matter. He now had a chance to look through Logan's stuff. 

The door of the shared room squeaked slightly as it opened. It was obvious who owned what. All of Pattons items were colourful, most animal themed. Logan's were, in the nicest way possible, old. Bland, worn down, and old. Smelt old too.  
Some things even smelt faintly of blood. Which is where the issue was. 

If Roman was correct, and he had never been wrong, Logan was a vampire. He could tell by the first night. Logan acted different. Constantly tense and uptight. Personal questions about family were never answered. He smelt old and slightly bloody.Roman was taught to look for these things.

As a werewolf, it was almost a side job, killing vampires. After all they were one of the only things that could kill a vampire. Romans ancestors started way back in the 1500’s. He knew how to spot one. He also knew they were never nice. Never. 

Meaning Patton was in danger. And it was Romans job to protect him.

But before Roman ran up and attacked Logan, he needed solid evidence. 

Logan didn't have many items. But what he did have was books. Some of them were older. Others newer. He scanned through some of them but none seemed worth anything. Until a paper fell out of an older book. 

Roman panicked for a second, thinking he broke the book. But when he looked closely, it was a letter. 

‘My dearest, Logan.

It has been quite a long time since we last spoke in person. Sadly, letters are the closest to that privilege we have. I have been missing you dearly, and I selfishly wish for you to return to New York soon. Beside that. Until you return, I do hope that the turn of the century treats you well. I am finding it rather difficult to believe it is already 1800-’

Roman stopped reading. That was all he needed. He placed the letter back in the book, and left to the living room, to see Logan and Patton walk inside. Pattons eyes were red and puffy. 

What did that blood sucker do?

“You okay Patton? What's going on?” He bared his teeth at Logan. “Did someone hurt you?”

“No, no. I'll be okay! I just, have the day off now…” That was no reason to cry, but it was obvious Patton didn't want to talk about it. 

Instead Patton attached himself to Logan. All. Day. Leaving Roman unable to confront him about the letter. So he went about his day normally. Going over lines for his next play, and glaring at the murderer in the house. Until late in the afternoon they all sat down to watch the news.

“Earlier today, locals were shocked to see a morbid display outside of the local daycare. We warn you, graphic descriptions and photos will be shown.” Is this why Patton came home? Looking over Roman watched Patton curl up to Logan, the manipulative bastard. “There was ten bodies found, each with similar wounds. No further autopsy has been made public. We will now show the pictures.” That oversized mosquito! There was no doubt that was vampire bites. He watched Logan stand up, he, looked scared? Was he not aware of what he had done? 

Looking back though, the screen was paused one some symbols on the wall. Vampiric symbols. He was only, barely able to decipher some of them. There was a name, Lo- Luc- Lu something. Word about a meeting, and a wagon? No that was wrong.

Focused on the writings, he missed Logan leaving. Only being notified by the door closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello children, can you be my children? I'd like to apologize on the behalf of Roman. He is ruder than I meant him to be. Also I finally meet that person people call plot. She's great. 
> 
> Also if your curious, here's what the symbols read. Because it might not get mentioned.
> 
> Lucian, we know you are here. Meet us tonight. Unless you want your new human friend hurt like these ones. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Update on my mom. She's a shit. 
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> Yeet. Thanks for reading this though! <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot. A lot happens. BUT WARNING I'm not very good at writing it, but IT GETS GRAPHIC AT THE END I've been forgetting to mention graphic parts sooo.

Patton watched Logan almost run outside. He had to follow him. But as he got up he felt Roman grab his arm. “Wait! Patton, I need to warn you.” He looked serious. “Logan, isn't who you think he is, he's dangerous! He even might have something to do with the disappearances lately." How did Roman find out? But Logan wouldn't hurt him. “Look, I know you're worried, but Logan's a good guy. And I need to go after him.” 

Patton felt bad about being so short with Roman, but he had to leave. He walked out and sighed as Roman followed him. That wouldn't stop him though. Instead Patton started running through snow covered streets. Until he stopped near the edge of town. How far had they ran? “Why are you following me if you think Lo is so dangerous?” 

“It’s weird I know, but I have to make sure you're sa-” Patton cut him off with his hand. In a nearby alley there was a group of people. Surrounding something. Roman noticed too, in a silent agreement, the snuck closer. To overhear a conversation. 

“Lucian. It's been a long time.” A woman spoke first.

“Wh-what do you want?” That was Logan's voice!

\---

Logan tried to be brave. But there was no escape. He knew he had to face his past one day. And with half the group he left hundreds of years ago standing in front of him. He realized that day was today.

“Wh-what do you want?” Why did he stutter? 

“Oh please, Lucian. We all know what you did. You ran away, then tipped us off to some werewolves. You obviously just want a normal life. Why? You're a Vampire! Just accept it.” He never told any werewolves about where they were. But that explains where the other half of them are. “Vampires are morbid creatures. We shouldn't exist. No one should be put through the torture of being a vampire.” 

“Well if that's what you think, then we have a proposition.” That smirk. Logan knew that smirk. They had something planned. “You have two options. One; you come with us, go back to the way you were. And spare no human life again.”

“I will never-”

“Two; you stay, have a nice ‘life’. But your human friend, Patton was it? Gets added to the missing list.” Logan's eyes widened at the threat to Pattons life. “But of course, we wouldn't kill him. That's too easy. He'd be taking your place, Lucian.” 

No no. Nonononono. He couldn't let them do that to Patton. He didn't deserve that. There was no way Logan would let that them have him.

Logan looked up, unsure of when he fell. To see only the woman still there. 

“There's a cave just outside of town. You have a week to show up there. You know what happens if you don’t.” Logan watched as she walked away. Feeling defeated. He struggled to stand up until a pair of arms lifted him. He looked to see Patton, with Roman a few feet behind him, both looking concerned. 

They walked home in silence, it was obvious Roman was conflicted. But he didn't seem shocked he was a vampire. It was odd, but so was Roman. 

The quiet gave Logan time to think, so instead of mentioning Romans internal conflict he went over what he would say when they all got home.

\---

Entering the house reminded Patton of the night he first found out Logan was a vampire. The warm space welcoming to the trio as they entered and took off shoes.

Logan sat on the couch, practically curling into himself, and Patton dragged Roman to the kitchen. He started humming a small tune as he made hot chocolate. “How are you not panicking Patton?” Roman looked ready to sprint out of the house. Which made sense. “I knew Logan was a vampire, that's why your warning earlier didn't concern me.” He put three mugs of what was probably half marshmallows on a try and headed towards the living room. “Just give Logan a chance to explain what's going on, okay?” Roman slowly nodded and followed behind Patton. 

When looking at Logan again, it was obvious he had started crying, but stopped himself before it was out of hand. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his head rested on them. Breath hitching every once in awhile. Patton knew he shouldn't have left him to his own thoughts too long, who knew what was going through his head. 

“Logan?” Patton called out quietly as he sat next to his friend. “You wanna tell us what's going on?” Roman handed out hot chocolate and sat down in Pattons chair near the couch, moving Pattons embroidery to the side. 

“I-- they want to hurt you… Patton I don't want to go back…” Patton held on to Logan, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb. “It's okay, just tell us what's happening.” 

Logan looked around the room, looking at everything one item at a time, Patton guessed he was choosing his words. Once he made eye contact, Logan sighed. “It started when I was twenty eight. Actually twenty eight, I was still human... 

\---

Hugonton, Britain

April 20, 1680

Lucian looked up at the clouds above him as he lay next to his twin brother. The small hill just outside of town was the best place to watch the sky, so his brother, Thomas, took him out to it whenever he visited. 

When they were younger, Lucian and Thomas were inseparable. But now that they had grown up, Thomas moved out to ‘look for love’. No woman interested him though. 

Lucian found himself visiting his brother quite a bit, though neither of them minded. So the two would lay in silence on the hill. 

But unlike other times he visited, the quiet was interrupted by screaming in the town. Lucian shot up, turning to Thomas to check if he heard the screams too. He started running, to go into town and investigate, when he was suddenly pulled from behind. His yelp notified Thomas who stopped running, in fact he was frozen in place. 

Then, whoever, whatever was holding Lucian, bit into him. Right along his shoulder. The pain was unbearable. He felt as if his blood was being sucked out of him, being replaced by something else. Thicker like tree sap. Whatever bite him suddenly stopped, pulled back a small amount, then bit again. This time not waiting. It ripped out a chunks of Lucians flesh at a time causing his vision to fade. He wasn't aware he was screaming until he couldn't anymore. 

And then it stopped. 

Lucian fell to the ground and struggled to look up. When he did, he saw Thomas, tackling someone else to the ground. The stranger had blood all over their face and bright red eyes.

With the hole in him, and the strange thick liquid spreading through him, Luican expected to be dead by now. Instead, as he watched his twin fight a losing fight, he became more aware. When he went to look at his wound to find it rapidly healing. 

Lucian had little time to panic about his arm. He heard his brother scream and looked back up to see Thomas failing to push the ‘person’ off of him. 

Lucian could find the strength in him to do anything. As the thing above his brother ripped into his flesh, ripping him apart and eating the blood that came out. Unlike him, Thomas didn't heal, he died calling Lucians name with the last of his breath. And Lucian did nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello children! Have some angst, it's healthy for you! I wanted to add Thomas to this story and I think I did that pretty well. Heh. Also Thomas couldn't find a woman cuz he's gay. Anyways thanks for reading <3 <3 I love you children 
> 
> (Side note: I should start writing down how I misspell Roman. Cuz like. I've spelt it tobs. And that's wrong. (Now also a good time to say NONE OF THIS IS BETA READ heh yeah))
> 
> EDIT:: I'm finished the next chapter, but I feel like it's too soon to post it. Wat do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Logan's past. Gorey sometimes.

Strange Cave, Britain

A warm month, 168X

The thing that killed Thomas ‘took Lucian in’. He was given little explanation other than ‘his blood was now tainted’ and they could not ‘leave him to reveal us’. And though he missed his twin brother, mourning him was not an an option here. Whenever Lucian would cry or show any emotions, the group he was with beat him, then refused to give him what he got in those strange bowls. His only food.

It was almost always too dark to see it, but he was given bowls of fairly thick, metallic tasting liquid. If Lucian counted correct, it was hard to tell in a cave, he got a bowl every one to two weeks. He would drink it and physically feel much better after he finished. But occasionally, instead of down his throat, it would got up through some of his teeth. And though he hated it when it first happened, over time it became an almost addicting sensation. 

Once the other twenty or so ‘people’ in the cave noticed Lucian started to drink the entire bowl through his teeth, which took many months, they brought him out of the cave. 

The sun was cruel, too bright, too hot. Though illogical, Lucian was away from it so long, he thought it would burn him to death. Once a few feet away from the cave, a woman grabbed on to his arm and forced him to look at her. “I will only say this once. For the past year and a half we have been feeding you human blood.” Year? Had it been that long? Wait blood‽ “-e only way you get any more now, is by attacking people yourself. Do you understand?” No. No he did not understand. He did not even hear half the sentence. “W-why?” 

“You have to, just like we do. You do not have a choice. There is no ‘why’ anymore.”

\---

Logan couldn't stop the tears going down his face if he tried. He hated crying. Despite the tears he tried to continue.

“I-I I was for-forced to attack people. And- and the others e-enjoyed seeing h-how upse- et they could m-m-make me. It was- was like a- like a- a g-game t-t-to to to th-th-the-them.” Logan stopped and took a sip of the water Patton got him a while ago, and took a second to steady his breathing before continuing. “S-so even-eventually I tried to st-stop showing em-emotions…

\---

Small cottage, Britain

January or February, 169X

It didn't take many years for Lucian to realize he no longer aged, but its was still unsettling to see himself so young in the iced lakes reflection. The small cottage next to it radiated heat. He knew what he was told to do, yet he hesitated. But the less time he spent standing around, the less time the others would spend taunting him about what he was about to do.

The door wasn't locked, Lucian walked inside to see three children playing with wooden dolls near the fire. “Welcome home mama- who are you?” The oldest looked so scared as they realized a stranger was in their home. So Lucian waited no longer. He quickly killed the three kids, attempting to make their deaths as quick and painless as possible. The ear shattering screams they let out informed him he failed at the painless side of things. Afterwards, he sat and waited as he was instructed.

After a hour of waiting with his thoughts the mother of the three children walked in. “Hello? I'm ho-” She dropped the fabrics she was carrying and ran to her kids. Lucian watched as she bawled her eyes out over there lifeless bodies. He held back his own tears as he walked towards her. “Excuse me,” he tapped on her shoulder and recited the lines he was told to say, “would you like to see them again?” She turned as he bit into her neck, quickest place to kill someone, and her screams and sobs died off fast. Once she fell limp to the floor, a member of the group walked in. 

“Good job! Very amusing! And you didn't even shed a tear, or apologize this time! It'll be fun to try and make you cry again… what was your name?” 

“Lucian…”

“Ah, yes. Lucian. You are absolutely great entertainment. Good thing you won't be leaving for thousands and thousands of years.” Lucian held back tears at the thought of an eternity of murder, and torture, and bottling emotions. 

\---

“I ran a-away from that g-group eventually… I saved a-a little g-girl when I ran. E-Elizabeth…” Logan looked over towards Pattons embroidery. God they were so alike. “I-I raised her in- in America… B-but ap-apparently when I left, w-were-werewolves attacked the ca-cave they were all in. Th-they think I said- they think I told someone…”

“Werewolves?” Patton asked softly, his voice reminding Logan where he was. “Well n-not many things can kill a v-vampire. But on a f-full moon a werewolf can kill m-many at a time…”

Logan looked up as Roman grabbed his phone from his pocket. “When's the full moon?” Patton ran to check the calendar. “Two days. What if we found some werewolves to help?”

“Sorry P-Patton, I don't think any werewolf would even co-consider hel-” Logan was cut of by Roman on the phone. “Hey Val, can the pack do me a favour? … Send a couple of us out here for the moon. … … There is a group of vampires threatening a friend of mine. … … … Thanks!”

Logan looked to Roman, eyes wide in shock. “Oh, yeah, I'm a werewolf. Why do you think I wasn't surprised you were a vampire?” 

“W-wait. You knew I was a vampire?” Logan was shocked. Was Roman so rude to him because he was a vampire and Roman was a werewolf? “Wh-why haven't y-you killed me?” 

Roman awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I was planning on it… Today actually… Obviously some things came up.” Logan finally stopped crying as he listened to Roman speak. “I've never meet a vampire that's not out to kill everyone. So when I figured out you were one, I was worried for Patton and the people in this town.” He could understand that. Logan couldn't go a day without worrying about accidentally attacking someone, and Patton was almost always the closest person around. “Logan, unlike others, you care for humans. I used to think vampires had no souls. I was wrong. For your soul is the kindest I've seen in a long time. It’s obvious, you'd rather go back to an eternity of hell then send Patton there.”

That was true. The one thing Logan refused to do was stay and have Patton taken in his place. “Thank you Roman.” He carefully grabbed Romans hand. “Not only for the kind words, but offering to help. I just hope you friends are willing to as well.”

Logan went to say something else but was cut off by a loud squeal from Patton. “DID YOU TWO JUST HAVE A BONDING MOMENT‽” He fanned himself with his hands. “AHHH I LOVE IT!” 

Roman and Patton both burst out into laughter and Logan couldn't help but join in. The rest of the night was spent watching movies and telling jokes, the serious situation could be put off until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw away my heart to wright this. Also don't look, hit dates don't line up. Shhhhhh
> 
> Also also. I FREAKING hate both reading and writing stuttering so and it happens a bit in this so sorry. 
> 
> I had something else to say ... whelp THANKS FOR READING CHILDREN!!! <3 <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of violence in this. Also I'm sorry for the bad writting. I really couldn't write the middle bit.

“They're here! They're here!” Roman was practically bouncing at the door. His cousin, Valerie, and two other werewolves offered to help. And they were at the dooooor! “They're here!” 

“Um? Kiddo? No one is there?” Patton glanced out the window, just missing seeing a car pull up. Practically at the door. Okay, a little far from the door. That didn't matter. “No Pat! Look!”

The doorbell rang and Roman opened to door to see Valerie. Followed by Joan and Talyn, his best friends since childhood. “Greetings my friends! It's nice to see you again!” 

The four sat down in the living room as Patton walked back in. “Hello! I'm Patton!” Roman noticed Logan still hadn't left his room. He shot Patton a look and got a shrug in response. Though he assumed it would be safer to tell the others a bit about Logan before he came in. “Look, it's great to see you all again. But there's still an issue to address.” 

“Yeah, this is your friend right?” Talyn gestured towards Patton, who shook his head. “No, though I am wrapped up in all this. The one in immediate danger is Logan….” Roman picked up on Pattons discomfort and continued the conversation. “But the thing is, that you might be not so happy with...” He paused preparing for negative reactions. “Logan is a vampire… But! he is still in trouble and needs our help! You may not want-”

“Ro.”

“-to associate yourself with him because, well we don't exactly like them… and sure full moons-”

“Roman.” 

“-aren't the most enjoyable thing for us either, and you probably want to spend it with the others. And--”

“Roman!” Joan raised their voice and stopped Romans rambling. “We’ll help. We take down vampires that run around and hurt people for their own fun. Logan's being threatened by vampires even if he is one himself.” Roman breathed a sigh of relief. His pack was so accepting, why wouldn't they have helped Logan?

Down the hall Logan's door slowly opened. “Apologies. I had some emails to write.” 

“Well that's not RIGHT!”

“Patton I sw- oh hello…” Logan stopped once he saw the three new werewolves stifling giggles at Pattons pun. “I am Logan. You may of heard of me…”

The first interaction between the group was awkward, but they all spent the day getting to know each other and formulating a plan for when the full moon came. As night fell they knew the next day was going to be hell. 

\---

Logan woke up slowly, dreading the day coming. He knew that if the plan they had made failed, he would be spending his entire immortal life being tortured. Sure, he got used to it last time, but they wouldn't let him off easily again. They would be expecting escape attempts. Though it was risky, he wouldn't not go. There was someone else on the line. 

Patton.

Looking over to the bed on the other side of the room, Logan saw Patton sleeping soundly. Light brushing over him. Making it seem as if time didn't touch him. He wouldn't lie, Patton was aesthetically pleasing

Patton didn't deserve to be caught up in everything. It wasn't his fault Logan ran away. Yet he was in danger. And still seemed less concerned about himself than Logan.

Logan reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and quickly got ready for the day. The shower smelt like wet dog so he assumes the guests were already awake. 

That was another thing. Roman, Valerie, Joan and Talyn. They were all dragged into danger too. Total strangers, moved to kindness. Willing to risk themselves for something they have been killing for years. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty! Or should I say afternoon?” Romans calls pulled him from his thoughts. “You better eat something, big day ahead… I made pancakes!” Logan nodded silently and went into the kitchen. Looking over at the stove clock he noticed it was almost one in the afternoon. He sat down next to were Talyn was sitting and ate with them, making small talk until Patton walked in yawning.

“Why did no one wake me up? I wanted to- PANCAKES!” Whatever Patton was about to say was lost as he devoured a stack of pancakes. “You know what the best pancake topping is?” He asked through bites. “MORE PANCAKES!”

Although Logan wish for nothing more than to spend the day with Patton, listening to his insufferable jokes and watching him be happy, Logan still had work that day. He left the table to go his room and pulled out his laptop. Messaging students for hours until Valerie went up to him. 

“Logan, it’s time to go.” 

Logan made his way to the door and said his goodbyes. Promises of ‘see you soon’ where given as he turned to leave. But just as he stepped out the door he was hugged from behind. “Be careful Lo.” Patton mumbled into his back. “I don't want you coming home hurt.” He smiled softly, though Patton was unable to see it. 

“Of course.” 

\--- 

Logan reached the cave just as the sun started to set and he peered in cautiously. It wasn't huge but it would work for the plan they had in mind. He took a couple slow steps down the steep slope of an entrance before he was pushed inside. Some rocked dug into him as he tumbled down but he was otherwise unscathed. 

“Lucian! How nice of you to join us.” Logan looked up at the vampire looming over him and attempted a glare. “We were beginning to think you'd need a reminder to come over…” 

Moonlight shone through the entrance of the cave, giving Logan some confidence. He had to make sure they don't leave yet. “You are all sick.” Standing took a surprising amount of effort under the gazes of the vampires. “Honestly you all probably decided to be vampires because no one wanted you around.” 

“Excuse me?” Logan failed to register what was happening before he was punched in the stomach. “Say that again. I dare you.”

Someone spoke from behind. “Calm down, he's obviously plan-”

“No one wants you around.” Logan remembered this man from all those years ago. He was the only other emotional one. Driven by rage. “Never have never will.” 

Logan's head was kicked into the ground, causing his vision to fade. Distantly he heard a howl as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this was hell to write (also I've been spelling write as wright someone kill me) I couldn't focus on it at all. 
> 
> Why you may ask? Well I have an idea for another fic. About Logan being a cowboy (blame my choir teacher) and now I can't stop thinking of it. So if you'd read that (it would be logince) then tell me. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Update on my mom. She is gone and I might never have to see her again. YAY!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Thanks for reading children! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There's violence in this chapter.

The change was painful. Roman could feel bones shifting and changing size. Fur grew in patches over his altering body, which you wouldn't think would hurt until it happens rapidly on tender flesh. Smells and sounds were stronger, louder. After the awful transformation, Roman stood as a slightly larger than average wolf. It took a huge amount of effort to resist the urge to run wild that came with full moons, but in the end he won over it. He had a job to do after all.

Hearing Joan howl behind him, Roman started running towards the cave Logan went to, the three other recently transformed wolves behind him. Only stopping when the small group reached the entrance.

“Say that again. I dare you.”

They were all still there. But they one was angry. Roman hoped Logan would back off before something happ- Logan was grabbed by his hair and hit to the cave floor. He watched as Logan's eyes closed. They didn't open again. He wasn't getting up. He was hurt. Roman was supposed to protect him! He called out, voice letting out a howl instead, before he charged in, his friends running behind him. Senses and instincts taking over, Roman attacked almost blindly. The sounds of protest falling to deaf ears as he jumped up on the one that hit Logan down. It was almost pitiful how easy it was to pin the vampire down. Yelling stopped as Roman ripped apart the chest of Logan's attacker. Any pushing against him stopped, and the dead body bellow him turned to dust. 

Looking up Roman saw four vampires pinning Talyn down. Joan was attempting to get them off but was held back by two others. Val was attacking one the same way Roman did. It was clear that Joan and Talyn needed saving, but the remaining vampires were breaking out of their shock and were headed for the exit of the cave. Roman quickly ran past them and blocked the exit. He was outnumbered but it didn't matter. The full moon shined through the cave entrance, he howled out cries for help. From the woods came a small group of wolves, real wolves, that automaticity attacked the vampires. It was a dirty trick, only worked on full moons, but it was useful. The wolves killed three of the escapees before one of them was killed and the others ran away. Roman pounced on the one vampire left by the exit, giving him the same treatment as the one before.

By the time Roman was done at the entrance, the cave was practically empty. The two remaining vampires from the attack on Talyn were easily outnumbered by the three, now four, wolves. Once the last couple joined in the piles of dust he turned to his injured friend. 

Logan was still unconscious, he likely had a concussion of some sort. There was no way to get him home until the night was over. So instead of of even attempting, Roman curled up next to Logan, hoping he would be alive when the sun rose.

\---

The house was too empty.

Too cold. 

Too quiet. 

Patton was normally patient. But he was awake all night waiting. The sun was rising, at least Logan should be home. All he could do was pace the living room. None of his normal calming tactics were working. Minutes passed like days. 

Why were they not back?

Patton threw a random book at the wall and screamed into his hand. He sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of the room and cried into his hands. He couldn't take the waiting. Logan could be gone! Taken away to a life of torture. He couldn't live without Logan. He couldn't live without the way he got passionate about things he learnt. The way he was confused about modern technology. The way he pretended to be annoyed by Pattons jokes. The way he was impossibly adorable, especially in the mornings. Half asleep and not yet fully reserved. Patton just started getting him to be open with him. He couldn't lose him. He… loved him. And now he could be gone, forever. 

The sun had risen fully. They weren't coming home, were they? 

Patton stood slowly. He would never see Logan again. He could never tell him how he feels. Logan would be fo- his thoughts almost made him miss the door opening. The door opening! He didn't realize how hopeless he felt until the door opened and he was filled with it again. 

Logan was okay right? 

He had to be. 

When Roman walked in Patton felt his heart clench. He was carrying Logan in his arms, the vampires head looked like it had been bleeding black sludge that was drying into powder or dust. His tears increased tenfold. Logan was placed and he automatically sat next to him. He told him to be safe damnit! This wasn't safe. This wasn't unhurt.

Patton was exhausted, the calm breathing of Logan lulled him into a sleep next to him. 

He was hurt.

But at least he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> iminanxietysroomandicantgetout


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wakes up .-.

Washington, The United States

December, 1792

“Elizabeth! Stop running,” Logan called out to the woman running in front of him. “You are going to collide with someth-” Annnd she hit a tree. 

Logan walked and helped Ella to her feet. She was laughing at her antics, despite the tear in her sleeve. Out of sight, but still there was a barely bleeding scratch. Swallowing dryly, Logan gestured towards the cut. He could only hope she would understand his discomfort. 

“Is something wrong? I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…” Looking down at her hands caused Ella to see the slight red stain to her dress. “Oh! Well, Logan, why don't you head home? I'll go to the tailor and get this rip fixed. Is that alright?” It was an obvious cover for anyone nearby. 

The cut was small, but the smell was unbearable. Logan only managed a small nod as Elizabeth turned and walked down the street. He started towards their current home. He didn't want to, but he had to eat something.

He had to eat something…

He had to eat..

Eat.

Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat.  
Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat.

Logan opened his eyes, unsure of when he closed them. He was in a secluded area, no one was around. No one but the body bellow him, still bleeding slightly. Calmly, Logan placed the dead man in a rusting cargo crate. He ran the rest of the way home. Using the alleyways to stay hidden.

\---

Logan's head felt fuzzy. He couldn't hear anything and the room was pitch black. Or maybe he hadn't opened his eyes? 

Once he decided that's what was happening, Logan was able to properly wake up and look around. He was in the living room. The lumpy couch was uncomfortable on his back, and his neck was strained from using the armrest as a pillow. 

Though it wasn't pitch black, the room was still dark. It was obviously still nighttime. But then how did he get home? Logan shakily stood. Why was it so hard to stand? He had so many questions, and the longer he was awake, the more questions he had. 

The hallway was generally easy to walk down, due to the walls on either side helping him stand. But as soon as Logan was in his and Pattons shared room, his knees gave out and he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

“H-hello?” An exhausted sounding Patton called out from his bed. Logan heard some shifting noises as he got up. “Who is-- Logan! You're awake‽” Patton practically ran over to embrace him in a hug.. “Thank goodness…” Why was Patton crying? 

“Wha-” Logan paused as his voice cracked. “What's going on?” 

“You've been asleep all week.”

\---

Logan stayed quiet as Patton tearfully explained what happened.

He was hit in the head, that he vaguely remembered. Roman, Valerie, Joan and Talyn then killed all the vampires, he almost cried himself hearing this, they were finally gone. The werewolves had to wait until morning to get Logan home. By the time they got back, Logan was showing signs of a coma. He couldn't go to the hospital due to his strange blood, the doctors would keep him for testing. Eventually the other werewolves went back to the pack. And Patton and Roman were left to play the waiting game. 

\---

“I t-told you not to get hurt Lo!” The crying man had yet to let go of Logan. Though he supposed it was understandable. It was impossible for a vampire to die because of a head injury, but he could still never wake up. “Shh, it will be okay Patton. I am awake now.” Logan didn't know how Patton comforted people all the time. He had no clue what to say, so he mindlessly rambled while rubbing awkward circles into his friends back. “I'm not dying anytime soon.” 

Patton let out a small giggle. “O-of course not! You’re too old to die!” The phrase don't make much sense to Logan, but Patton was smiling, that's all that mattered to him.

\---

The pair fell asleep on the floor together. Or, that's what Logan assumed as he woke up on the floor in Pattons arms. It was still difficult to stand, but he needed a shower. 

Placing Patton on his bed, Logan quickly went around, showering, eating, and taking care of other needs. By the time he was done, Roman was walking out of his room. “L-Logan?” 

“Please don't cry too…” Logan couldn't handle another emotional outburst. And seeing Roman on the verge of tears was making him uneasy. “I cooked breakfast?”

The two stayed by each other as Roman ate. Logan explained his odd waking up and moment with Patton. As he finished his story, the tired human walked in, face red and puffy. “I just had a sad/happy dream… Logan wa-” Patton looked up to see and made eye contact with him. “It wasn't a dream‽” Logan fond himself staring as Pattons face lit up, his smile making the serious, and somewhat awkward, morning so much brighter. “Thank god you’re okay.’’

“As much as I hate to break a moment,” Roman abruptly stood from the table, causing Logan to jump. “I have to call Val and tell her you are okay.’’ He paused. “You are okay, right?” Logan chuckled and nodded his head. “Tired, but okay.” 

Roman left, taking out his phone, and Logan turned to Patton watching as he got breakfast. It was obvious he was tired. Logan didn't want to think about the nights he stayed up worrying. Despite the bags under his eyes, Patton seemed happy. “I apologize for waking you last night.” Patton shrugged in response, smile not wavering. “I’m glad you did! Though waking up in bed made me doubt it happened…” Logan could understand, it was only logical to think that if he fell asleep on the floor. “It did happen. And that’s good. I don’t know what I’d do without you Lo…” 

Logan had been around a long time. But he was starting to feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful children! I'm sorry about the ummm, odd, notes on the last chapter... but I'm okay, my thanks to Robin :) 
> 
> There's a lot I wish to put here, but I'm not gonna waste your time.
> 
> Hope you injoyed this exuse for a chapter. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Oh and Virgil.

Life continued. After all that's how life goes. Patton started working extra hours and volunteering around the community and nearby towns. He would always come home with stories of nice people around the area. Roman got involved in a musical being put on in town, and dealing with ‘wolf business’, as he put it. He seemed stressed, causing Logan to be concerned, but he would deny any difference when asked. And Logan was left to his own devices around the house. He would watch shows, read old journals, attempt to bake. There was a lot to do in the house.

But the house got boring and it was Christmas break, leaving no students for Logan to teach. In fact on Christmas Day, after a pleasant gift exchange, with the other two busy, Logan was quite board. So he went out for a walk. 

The snow reflected light into Logan's eyes as he walked down the street, coffee in hand. His thoughts drifted to the morning…

\---

“Lo! Wake up you old fart, it's Christmas!” Logan struggled to open his eyes, there was no way it was past seven a.m. “I made breakfast already, come on!” He jolted awake as his body hit the floor, Patton stood above him with a blinding smile, holding his blankets above him. 

Together they woke up Roman, and they ate candy cane themed pancakes as a group. Once finished, they went to were the plastic tree, Logan refused to get a real one, was set up. The number of presents underneath had at least doubled scense the night before. “Patton, did you..?” Logan trailed off once he saw how happy Patton was. “It wasn't me!” The lie was obvious by his tone. “It was SANTA!” 

“Right.”

The rest of the morning was spent opening gifts and sharing laughs. Roman was given a dragon onesie. Logan got a cheesy vampire romance. Patton was given a cat sweater. And many more gifts were exchanged between the group.

Logan watched as Patton opened the gift from him. “A broach?” He looked down and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I suppose it is a bit, odd… It was Elizabeth's. You remind me a lot of her, and it seems fitting you have it.” The broach itself was made of blue and white gems, in a flower like pattern. It was rather expensive to make. Despite the cost, Logan was rather happy to give it to Patton. “Oh Logan,” Patton was practically beaming. “I love it.”

Though, eventually Roman left to visit the other wolves in his pack, and Patton went to read Christmas stories to the orphanage a town or two over. Leaving Logan to be alone once more.

\---

“Get out of my house you freak!” Some yelling from a house up the street he was on pulled Logan from his thoughts. “You're lucky I don't kill you, you, you thing!”

The door of the house opened and a guy wearing a baggy black sweater was pushed out of it, a small backpack thrown after him. “Come back here and I call the cops! You monster!” The door slammed shut and the stranger struggled to stand, slipping and falling on ice once he finally had. It was obvious he had given up as he curled in on himself on the pavement, breath uneven.

“Are, you okay?” Logan approached the man carefully, reaching out a hand slowly. “Can I touch you?” 

“NO!” The man shot up, causing Logan to flinch. “D-don't touch me…” Logan lowered his hand, not wanting to push boundaries. “That's okay.” He spoke calmly. “But you need to breathe, okay?” 

Patiently, Logan lead the man through both breathing and grounding exercises until he was calm. 

“Will you be okay?” He asked when the stranger finally was able to stand. “Short term, yes. Long term, well, I don't have a house…” Logan nodded, more to himself then the guy. “Yes, I can understand that. If you wish, my home could provide temporary shelter? I have some roommates but neither are home right now.”

“How do I know you're not gonna kill me? You could be that serial killer going around.” Logans eyes widened at the mans question. “Well you really don’t. But what do you have to lose?” The stranger rolled his eyes, but started walking alongside Logan. “Other than my life? What’s your name, man?” 

“Logan, Logan Sanders. You?”

“Uhh… Virgil, you can call me Virge.”

\--- 

The pair arrived at the house sat down in the living room. The cheery christmas decorations environs them in. Logan watched quietly as Virgil searched through what was in his bag. There was some clothes, with holes? Quite impractical. A phone with headphones. But not much past that. 

“If you need,” Logan started, breaking the silence. “I could give you some things you are lacking.” Virgil shot up from his bag at this, waving his hands in front of him. “No! No, I couldn't take that from you!” But Logan was already standing. “Consider it a Christmas present.” 

He went around the house grabbing objects one would deem modern day necessities. If you asked Logan he would say life was simpler without them, but he grabbed them anyways. Once done, he placed them on the coffee table in front of Virgil, waiting for him to take them. “Well, if your willing… could you? Uh nevermind…” 

“Is there something I forgot?” Logan looked back at the items he grabbed. He didn't think he missed anything. “I was just wondering if you had black eyeshadow, there's no reason you would so… nevermind.” He wasn't planning on mentioning the black smudged under Virgils eyes, but at least he knew it was there. Logan didn't have any makeup, Roman on the other hand… “Give me a moment.” He pulled out his phone.

Logan: I know you are busy, but do you have spare black eyeshadow that you don't need?

Roman: yea

Roman: why

Logan: I wish to give it to someone. Where is it? 

Roman: weirdo. my makeup bag

Logan went to the bathroom and dug through the golden bag Roman had. Eventually he found a singular back pallet. It even had a small brush with it. While walking out he found a small purple bow from the morning and placed it on the lid. Smiling, he handed it to Virgil.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you have a nice few days celebrating what you do, or ignoring Christmas advertising. 
> 
> Quick question for y'all. If I were to try and make some sort of Tumblr ask blog for this would you be interested? I'm still learning how tumblr works so it nights be a rough start but I feel it would be fun. 
> 
> Other than that, thanks for reading! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Virge stuff.

Patton was exhausted. He loved kids and loved reading them stories even more. But they just wouldn't, couldn't pay attention for more than five seconds. Once inside he was ready to get in his cat onesie and curl up, and nap, and just be lazy, but there was a stranger on the couch. He wasn't breaking in, Logan was right next to him. But who was ‘him’? “Heya, kiddo? Who are you?” 

The guy froze up and even Logan flinched. Apparently, he came in quietly? That or they were too focused on each other to notice him. Patton didn't like the way that one made him feel, so he decided he was quiet. “Welcome home Patton. This is Virgil…” 

Together the two told the tale of how Virgil got there. Him becoming homeless on Christmas. Well, that wouldn't stand. It didn't take Patton long to make up his mind. “You could stay here until you find a home?” Logan gave him a stern look. “We said that to Roman, and he hasn't even looked around.” Patton just shrugged. “Majority rules, soo.” He pulled out his phone, walked to the other side of the room, and called Roman. Once he answered, Patton filled him in, and asked him the big question. “Are you willing to share a room with him?”

“Absolutely not! I understand he-"

“Aww, thanks Ro! He really needed a place to stay.” Patton grinned, knowing the two in the room couldn't hear Romans refusal.

“Wait, what? Pat, you can't just-”

“Bu-bye!” He quickly hung up the phone and went back to the pair on the couch. Logan's mouth was curved down in obvious disappointment. Virgil just looked like he wanted an escape route. Deciding to ignore these things, Patton looked down at Virgils limited belongings with a frown. Most of them were from around the house. “Any way we could pick up your stuff?”

“No…” Virgil stopped looking around and faced Patton. “Jason is a little strange… He has this thing against the supernatural. And right now he only leaves the house on full moons to ‘deal with the werewolf problem in town.’ It's like his own personal witch hunt. If he sees something unexplainable He either kills it or forces it as far away from him as he can get it…” 

Patton slowly sat next to Virgil and placed his hand on his knee. Virgil finched at the touch but made no attempt to move the hand. “Is that,” Concern filled Pattons voice as he spoke, “Is that what happened to you?” Virgil nodded, and Logan spoke up. “Is that what he was yelling at you?” he nodded once more. “But I swear I'm not an evil monster. I'm just me. I'm just Virgil.” he muttered something else under his breath that Patton couldn't hear. 

“Well ‘Just Virgil’, I'm Patton! Wanna come to the garage and get the spare bed? We bought it when Ro moved in, but he brought his own.” Patton stood and went to the door, Virgil trailing behind him. “Logan, do you wanna move around Romans stuff?” He didn't wait for an answer, instead he lead the new housemate to the garage were a boxed up IKEA bed was where a car would be parked. “IKEA. This is gonna end well.” Virgil muttered and rolled his eyes. 

Patton watched in awe as Virgil walked over and lifted up the side of the heavy box as if it was nothing more than a paper. It took all of Patton and Logans combined strength to move the thing a couple feet. But Virgil looked ready to move it all on his own if Patton didn't hurry. So he quickly ran over and picked up the other side. It was… a struggle. Virgil seemed fine, carrying his end and leading them towards the house. But Pattons arms were hurting on the first few steps. How could someone so small and lanky carry something so easily? 

Once inside and in Romans room. The set of three worked together to build the frame. It was also a struggle. It seemed so simple but it was so difficult to actually do. Eventually Patton threw out the instructions and they built it so it worked. “This is gonna collapse in the middle of the night.” 

“Be more positive Virge! I’m sure it’ll last until you get up. Maybe…” Patton tried to be reassuring but there were too many spare parts. He went to say more when his phone went off. He checked it quickly.

Roman: packs keeping me overnight ill be back after rehearsal tomorrow

Patton: okay kiddo!

“Looks like you get the room to yourself tonight.” Patton quickly checked the time. It was much later than he thought. “After dinner you can settle in, okay?”

\---

Virgil quickly ran to the room he was staying in once he finished eating. Relieved to find the door had a lock, he turned it and flopped onto his bed. It was surprisingly sturdy. Maybe it wouldn’t break on him. 

The room was flashy to say the least. According to the other two, this ‘Roman’ hasn’t even been here that long. The walls were covered in playbills, plenty of them signed. Virgil was a bit jealous. He could never watch a play live. Too many people, not enough exits. 

Romans bed had twenty million pillows. Or at least that's how it seemed. This man seemed too extra. He was probably going to drive Virgil mad on a good day. On the bed was a casting list and spare script for a live version of ‘Cinderella’. Roman was ‘Prince Charming’, but the casting list had a typo saying ‘Princey Charming’. Cute. That would be fun to-

His thoughts were interrupted by painful cramping on his back. Biting his lip to stop a scream, Virgil took of his sweater. Pitch black wings spanning twelve feet wide flew out from behind him, causing him to sigh in relief. Without the enchantment placed on a sweater to make them smaller they wouldn’t hide as easily. Or at all. 

In his last house Virgil had his own room. He could have them out to sleep, or when Jason was out. Now? No room to himself. House full of three other people. It was like collage all over again, there was a reason he dropped out. He would have to search for his own place. And a better job. Part time at the coffee shop nearby wasn't going to cut it anymore. But for now, he would stay up until three am on Tumblr. Old habits die hard. After all, on the internet, nobody knows you have wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not setting up for angst. Whats angst? I don't know. 
> 
> Also if I had to pick a quote from this story to describe it, it would be the "But I swear I'm not an evil monster. I'm just me." that Virgil says.
> 
> Anyways, like always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, shout out to someone (I don't want to mention the name unless they want me to. and I'm scared to ask) on Tumblr that gave me that last line. I found it funny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings blood mention and an panic attack
> 
> The panic attack is described the way I experience them. It is different for everyone

Virgil hid in Roma- his and Romans room for as long as he could. The thought of going and socializing with Patton and Logan freaked him out. So he sat online and listened for when Roman would show up. 

Scrolling. 

Scrolling. 

Patton left.

Scrolling. 

Reading. 

Scrolling.

Pattons back.

Logans leaving to eat?

Reading.

Scrolling.

Logans back.

Saving draft.

“Hello? It's me!” A new voice rung through the house, singing to the tune of Adele.

That would be Roman. Slowly Virgil got up off the bed and grabbed his sweater. Holding it caused the wings on his back to shrink down to a hideable size. Small enough to be under the sweater, but big enough to be painful when put there. He pressed the wings against his back and threw the hell jacket on. After adjusting himself as painlessly as possible, he grabbed the black eyeshadow Logan gave him. Using the small brush, he smudged it over the strange purple markings under his eyes. Another part of him being a freak, part of him he had to hide. Preparing himself for days of hiding at a time, he unlocked and opened the bedroom door.

Standing in the hall was ‘Prince Charming’ himself. Clad in a white prince tunic, with a red sash. “Hey there, Princey.” He gave a two finger salute to the rather tall man, and slipped past him. Hearing a groan made him stop. “You saw the typo?” Roman looked at him and sighed. “Whatever, Dark and Stormy, I need beautyrest.” With that he went into their shared room, presumably to nap. 

In his room, Virgil didn't realize how late it was. But it was already five, and he was starving. When he walked into the kitchen He was greeted with Patton smiling at him from the table. Logan was doing something with a slow cooker and it smelled amazing. “Heya, kiddo, dinner will be a bit.” Patton held out a container in front of him. “Want a cookie to hold ya over?” He hesitantly grabbed one and sat down. “Did you run into Roman yet?”

“Princey?” Virgil stopped as Patton choked on his cookie. He made a vague ‘go on’ gestur. “Yeah, he seemed tired. I don't think he likes me.” 

Patton downed a glass of water Logan handed him and attempted a reassuring look. It didn't really work. “I’m sure it's nothing against you. He's been pretty busy. Not only has his rehearsals doubled, but he's been having… family issues.” They fell into an awkward silence, food cooking and the news playing in the living room were the only sounds. 

“-another person, a young woman named Cassie Wright, had been reported missing as of this morning. Unlike other missing cases. Cassie was found. Dead. The cause of death was similar to the incident from-" Virgil hadn't noticed Logan leave to turn off the TV. He was too focused on what was announced. Sure media had suspected that the missing cases were murders. But it's unsettling to have what will definitely be used as proof. The incident mentioned was definitely when there was that huge pile of bodies. Virgil remembered seeing that on the news with Jason.

\---

“Earlier today, locals were shocked to see a morbid display outside of the local daycare. We warn you, graphic descriptions and photos will be shown” Virgil quietly made his way through the house. Obviously the news concerned him. But his wings were hurting. If he stayed out longer he would have Jason rant to him about how this could be the ‘evil work of the supernatural Satan spawn.’ He felt as if he was a closeted gay, and his roommate was a guy that constantly made homophobic slurs.

“There was ten bodies found, each with similar wounds. No further autopsy has been made public. We will now show the pictures.” He was almost at his door when Jason shouted out to him. “Virgil! Look at this! This is totally the work of a vampire.” 

He looked at the TV to see horrid pictures of dead bodies. Ripped apart. Bloody. So much blood. 

“See? Monsters like those deserve to burn in hell. Lucky for me, different types of monsters hate each other.” So much blood. Why isn't it leaving? Why did he pause the screen? So much blood. “Werewolves will come kill the vampires. And stick around to ‘defend the town’. Then, on full moons, I can rid the world of some wolf freaks.”

Virgil couldn't breathe. So many people died. So many people could die. Will die. Why couldn't he breathe? Why was there no air? 

“Stop breathing so fast. Now, get out of here, I have planning to do.” 

Virgil practically ran to his room as soon as his legs would work. Collapsing once the door was closed. 

He couldn't breathe. 

He couldn't breathe.

\---

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

“Virgil?”

He couldn't breathe. There was a hand on his leg.

“Try to breath with me, okay?”

He couldn't breathe. There was a hand on his leg. There was counting.

He couldn't breathe. There was a hand on his leg. There was counting. It was a pattern.

1234 1234567 12345678 1234 1234567 12345678 1234 1234567 12345678 1234

He could breathe. In for four. Hold for seven. Out for eight. 

“That's good Virgil. Can you name five things you can see?” 

No. He couldn't. He couldn't talk. He shook his head hard. 

“Can you find five things and nod when done?” 

Virgils eyes flashed around the room. Logan was in front if him. A chair was tipped over beside him. Was he on the floor? Why was he on the floor? Why was he on the floor?

1234 1234567 12345678 1234 1234557 12345678

He could see Logan. He could see the chair. He could see a cookie. He could see dinner being cooked. He could see Patton cooking dinner. 

Virgil nodded.

“Okay. Four things you can feel?” 

Logan's hand, it felt safe. His wings, they hurt. The tile floor, it was cold. His sweater, I was warm, but hurt his wings. 

Virgil nodded. 

“Good job. Three things you can hear?”

“Y-y-you.” His voice was shaky. “Patt-Patton breathing.” He listened carefully. “A guitar?”

“Very good. Two things you can smell?”

“Dinner. And your coffee breath.” Virgil let out a small laugh as Logan checked his breath. “One thing you can taste?” 

“Cookie. Thanks Logan.”

\---

Logan helped Virgil stand up off the ground and placed back the chair he fell off of. His back hurt slightky from being hunched over. Patton smiled at the two of them. “You okay kiddo? Sorry I couldn't help.” Virgil shrugged. “Its okay.” 

“Lo, can you tell Roman dinner is ready?” Logan nodded and left the room ad Virgil and Patton set the table. Outside of the rooms door he could hear faint guitar. Almost impossible to hear even right next to it. Virgil had amazing hearing.

The music stopped when Logan knocked. “Dinner is read-" He was cut off and dragged into the room. By a stressed Roman. 

“I didn't want to concern Patton. And I couldn't tell you in front of the new guy. And it's really important. And I don't know what you can do. But maybe you can help yourself. It might not even involve you.” Roman was rambling and Logan Named pick out what he was trying to say. “Slow down. What is going on?” He grabbed Roman by his shoulders. Based on past interactions It was the best way to ground him. It seemed to work, as Roman took a deep breath. 

“Last moon. Val, Joan, Talyn and I were all here. Helping you. Something happened to the rest of the pack that night and they finally told me.” He paused. “They were attacked by a guy saying he needed to rid the world of monsters. He thanked them for killing the vampires in town. The guy ran off after injuring a few members. Saying he’ll get them next moon. He knows how to hurt and not get hurt by us.” Roman looked Logan dead in the eyes. “The news showed your last attack. He knows you're in town. Or at least nearby. Be careful. Just because he is focused on us during full moons doesn't mean he's not after you the rest of the time. If you could hold off eating until we find out more on him…”

There was no way that wasn't Jason. If they needed info on him. They had someone that lived under the same route.

“I will careful. As long as you do one thing for me.” Roman nodded.

“As casually as possible. Bring up Virgils old roommate during dinner. Ask questions about him, and you might get more answers than you think.”

Roman looked sceptical. But agreed anyway. Together they walked down the hall to the kitchen. Logan could only hope Virgil would assume Roman is a really curious person. And not something in danger of being killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading children! <3
> 
> I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!
> 
> There is now an ask blog for this story on Tumblr! The blog is called living-with--monsters
> 
> Have a question for one of the boys? Want answers to my many plot holes? Go ahead and ask away!
> 
> Alsofeelfreetomessagemeabouthowtobetterrunthatthing
> 
> Yeah. Thanks <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood. Hints towards panic attack. Bullets. Guns.

“Any old roommates?” Roman had been asking random questions throughout all of supper. Though Virgil seemed apprehensive, he did answer them all. “Uh, yeah. One.” Now he was getting somewhere. “What is he like?” 

“Rude, obviously. He did kick me out.” That went nowhere. Roman looked over to Logan who mouthed a quick ‘ask why’. “Speaking of which. I'm not trying to offend you, but why were you kicked out?.”   
Virgil shrunk back in his seat. “Well, basically he thought I was a monster. Like a supernatural being? He has this thing against them. Wants them dead or gone…” Dead or gone? A guy ridding the world of monsters? “Does he actively seek them out?”   
Roman could tell Virgil was suspicious. But this was too good of information to let slide. “Why do you-? Whatever. Yes. Last while it was vampires. Right now it's werewolves.” 

Patton spoke up from his seat. “Maybe we should stop talking about Jason now.” His dad voice. It wasn't a suggestion. Roman switched the subject and they continued super. 

\---

A few days later they all were sitting in the living room, each doing separate tasks, when Virgil spoke up from his phone. “Can someone help me get my stuff tonight?” 

Patton smiled up from what he was delicately embroidering. “Yeah sure! I didn't even realize tonight was the full moon!” He got louder at the end of his sentence. Full moon… full moon! Roman shot up from his seat. “The full moon!” Virgil flinched back and Logan looked up from his book. “I have to go! Do… family stuff…” He heard a small ‘Okay Cinderella’ from behind him. Grabbing his jacket, he ran outside.  
Why did none of them have a car? It was already late in the day. He would never make it to the house out of town. Shifting was painful. But being a wolf was faster. He ran into an empty area and let himself transition. His bones scraped against each other and He cried out in pain. The end of his scream trailed of into a howl. He sped off towards his packs home, unaware of the person behind him.  
\---  
Virgil and Patton walked up towards the already empty house of Jason, each with a duffle bag. The door was slightly open. “Its normal.” Virgil started. “He probably saw something and ran out to chase it.” He felt sorry for whatever fool Jason was after this time. With the number of normal everyday people he has attacked/captured, it's a wonder Jason isn't in jail at this point. 

Entering the chilly house, Virgil took in the surroundings of his old home. Apparently Jason couldn't clean. There was take out containers everywhere, accompanied beside piles of laundry. Disgusting. “It used to be less of a mess, I swear.” He mentioned over his shoulder as he went to his old room. And filled up as much as he could in his bag, Patton trailing in behind and doing the same.  
“Hey, kiddo?” Virgil turned to see Patton staring at a shirt. “What's with the holes in all your shirts?” He should have expected it, but the question still left him stuttering. “W-well, you see… I, um like to? No, I h-have-” Patton handed him the shirt. “If that's how you like it I won't judge. But you know you can tell me if there's any issues, Right?” He nodded as he placed the shirt in his bag. 

Silently they filled the bags and went to leave, Patton stopping before they left. He was messing with the heat? Once Patton turned it as high as it could go he left with Virgil. “I hope his bill is insane.” The door was left wide open. Patton was a special kind of evil.

\---

When they got home Roman still hadn't came back despite it being extremely late. Virgil wasn't complaining. With a quick ‘thank you’ to Pat he grabbed the duffle bags and locked up his room. He took off his sweater and let his wings stretch out as he unpacked. 

Once done he laid down planning on taking a quick nap until Roman came home. But as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.   
\---  
Patton woke up to the sound of typing at an ungodly hour in the morning. Logan was still in his clothes from the day before, a empty bag of chips he ate instead of dinner beside him. ‘I only need some sustenance, and that's only to stay looking alive.’ He had argued. But he also needed sleep. Who needs to be tutored and taught at five am anyways? 

Moving silently, Patton got changed and ready for the day without Logan even looking up. He reluctantly left the man to his work, promising himself he’ll force him to rest later, and went to the washroom. 

On the counter was Virgils makeup. Though it shouldn't be there. Virgil keeps it in his room with him. After finishing in the bathroom he grabbed the small pallet and knock quietly on Virges door. “Hey, kiddo?” He tried turning the handle to find the door locked. “I have your eyeshadow.” Virgil was obviously asleep. And the door wasn't opening, not without a small trick. 

Turning the knob the right way and hitting his foot against the door caused the lock to unlatch. Patton started to open the door when it was suddenly pushed back closed. “‘Kay, ‘m up.” A tired voice called out. “wha’ you wan’” Apparently he wasn't as asleep as originally thought. Though he still seemed exhausted. “Sorry for waking you. I brought your makeup.” The door opened slightly and Virgils hand shot out. “Hand it.” Patton placed it in the open palm and a few seconds later Virgil stepped out of the room. Dressed and makeup applied. “Why are you up?” 

“Why not? Want breakfast?” They were walking towards the kitchen together, the early sun streaming through the window, when the front door burst open.   
Roman fell to his knees in the entry. He was holding onto his side, blood staining his white shirt. Above his eyebrow was a deep cut bleeding into his eye. His jeans also had blood pooling on the leg. 

“He… He got me…” Patton rushed to his bleeding friends side as he spoke. “G-get Logan out.” Looking back, Logan was standing at the hall entrance, shaking horribly. 

“Logan, you have to leave.” He wasn't listening to Patton, instead staring at the blood dripping from Romans head. “Logan please.” It was as if Patton wasn't speaking at all.

“Lucian. Leave. Now.” Hearing his old name seemed to break Logan out of his trance. He ran past Roman out of the house, disappearing down the street. 

“Wha- what's happening?” Virgils voice broke as he struggled to speak. “I’m sorry kiddo. I'll explain later.”  
Roman was practically passed out in Pattons arms, fighting a losing battle to continue talking. “He… My pack… His… I…” Virgils breathing was quickening beside him. So much was happening at once. Carefully he pulled Romans hand from his side to find a bullet hole.   
“Need… hospital please-” Roman vomited over Pattons chest. There was defiantly internal bleeding of some sort. “Can you go to the hospital Ro?”

“Yes! Please… I… It hurts Pat…” Roman was clutching onto Patton through the bile. Like if he let go it was the end of line.

“Virgil can you call 911?” The poor boy was shaking worse than Logan was. But still pulled out his phone. “What's 911s number?” Patton held back a chuckle, now wasn't the time. “911?” Virgil let out a small ‘Oh’, together they worked on answering questions and keeping Roman awake until sirens were heard outside the house. 

The police that showed up with the ambulance offered them a ride. They accepted and when getting into the car Patton saw a man running down the street towards the house, a gun in hand. There was no introduction needed. 

It was Jason. Arriving seconds too late to finish Roman off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hewwo?
> 
> I'm sorry ignore that. HELLO! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Not to be a bother but advertising. There is still an ask blog. It hasn't vanished. living-with--monsters please check it out if you have time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I feel like this is formatted weird. Is some thing different? Idk?  
> Thanks again!!!! <3<3<3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's hospital mention and medical drugs in this chapter and cleaning blood.

It was surprisingly hot. A short winter was defiantly in store. Logan paced near the edge of town, trying to calm himself down after seeing Roman in the doorway. A patch of late winter flowers blooming in a sun patch caught his eye. 

\---

Washington, The United States

January, 1793

“Logan, look!” Elizabeth grabbed onto Logan hand and pulled him to an area clear of trees. “The first flowers this year!” They were small white flowers, blending in with the nearby snow. She sat down in the snow, Logan sat beside her. Grabbing a few flowers, she started to twist them around each other. He watched with wide eyes as the individual flowers tied together in simple, yet complicated knots. 

Elizabeth hummed to herself, or maybe to Logan, as she worked on the strand of flowers. Eventually she decided it was long enough and she bent it into a circle. Once it was done, the flowers were placed on Logans head. “A crown of winter flowers. Rare, fragile, and captivating. Like the one it rests upon.”

Logan slowly reached up and touched the flowers on his head. “Can… Can you teach me?” Ella nodded eagerly as she picked more flowers. “Well first you need a flower, the longer the first stem the better…”

\---

“Then you grab a second flower and carefully knot it beside the other one. Letting the stems go together.” Logan quietly recalled his old friends words as he weaved flowers together. Letting memories of Elizabeth fill his mind as he worked. 

\---  
Washington, The United States

October, 1795

The tablecloth was missing. 

That was the first thought in Logan's head as he entered his kitchen. Everything else was in the correct spots, the cloth just wasn't there. “Elizabeth?” Just as he called out she ran into the room. “Logan. Hello. Nice to see you. Are you early?” She glanced at the clock. “You are not early…” Logan gestured towards the table. “What a nice table. Brilliantly crafted. Matches the cupboards nicely.”

“Elizabeth, where is the tablecloth?” Sighing in defeat she lead him to her room. Inside the cloth was on her bed, patterns and images were sewn onto the fabric. “I wanted to be done before you got home. As a surprise.” 

“It's is beautiful. I'll place down the spare until you are done.” Her face lit up at his words. “You like it?”   
“I love it.”

\---

A flower dropped from Logans hand into the snow. It's petals looking almost blue in the snow.

\---

Washington, The United States

June, 1793

Logan fiddled with the flower broach in his hand before placing it in a small box, treating it with extreme care. He didn't want to ruin it before giving it away.

He wrapped a cloth around the box as Elizabeth walked in. “You wanted to talk to me?” Logan took a deep breath and turned to face the girl he had raised. “Ella, I'm sure you haven't been keeping track, but it's been twenty five years since we met.” He approached her slowly. “Our meeting wasn't the best, and you’d be a complete different person if I didn't raise you. But, so would I. Having you in my life has definitely changed it for the better.” Logan held the box out to her. “So, I had this made.” 

Elizabeth grabbed the box and unwrapped the cloth. Tears filled her eyes as she opened the box. “It's beautiful.” She clasped it on her dress and hugged Logan, whispering in his ear. “Thank you. For everything.”

\---

By the time Logan finished the crown, he had no thoughts of eating. Though he couldn't head home, the smell was probably lingering. Instead, he looped the crown around a branch and went to the café near home. It was extremely busy, morning rush. He bought a coffee and sat at the only empty table. Sitting in silence as he let his thoughts wonder.

“Can I sit here? There is no empty seats.” A man broke him out of his trance. He had an empty gun holster on his belt, and an tired smile. “Of course.”

The two sat awkwardly. Neither making an attempt to talk. Until, “I saw you running from the werewolfs house.” Logan's eyes widened. In front of him, drinking coffee with him, was Jason. “Even tried following you for a bit. I understand why you ran. Finding out someone you trust is a monster, it's heartbreaking.” So Jason didn't know he was a vampire. “I found out my roommate was a freak, something I've never seen. I can't even find anything on what he is. It sucked, I couldn't even convince myself to off him.”

“In fact, I kinda miss him. Not many people listen to my ramblings. He sat there as I bashed things just like him. He has patience, i’ll give him that.” Jason paused and sighed. “Ever have one person make you question everything you know?” Logan knew all too well, not that he’d tell Jason. He had finished his coffee and went to stand when a hand was placed on his arm. “The werewolf isn't the only freak around here. There's a vampire behind the disappearances as well. If you want away from the dog, or a safe place at night, I have a spare room now.” Jason handed him a napkin with a number on it. “Call if you need anything, okay?” Logan went to leave, but stopped, turning to Jason. "Actually..."

\---

“Roman, please let go of my arm.” Patton watched in amusement as a recently out of surgery, loopy Roman held on to a tired Virgil. A Virgil who took the whole werewolf thing pretty well. The vampire thing too. There was some concerns from him, but most rooted from Jasons issues with monsters. He checked his phone. No answer from Logan, he probably forgot his phone. He hopefully forgot his phone.

Now that he thought about it… “We need to go clean up the mess in the house. Let go Roman.” A small whine was heard as they left the room. 

Strange pupper.

The walk home was long, but surprisingly warm. Once home they worked together to clean up the blood. Virgil doing more searching on how and Patton actually doing so. In the end Virgil just dumped a strange mix of vinegar and hydrogen peroxide everywhere and Patton worked on removing the stains with it. The mix smelled god awful, causing Patton to gag as he finished up. At least the house no longer smelt like blood and puke.

Patton found Logan's phone on the floor, notifications of missed calls and texts filling the screen when turned on. With no way to contact his friend, he went and started a very delayed breakfast. 

He quickly cooked up some French toast and Virgil joined him. They made small talk until Pattons phone interrupted them. Virgil looked at the number. “Jason? Wha- How does he have your number?” Patton answered and put it on speaker phone. “H-hello?” 

“Greetings Patton.”

“Logan?” He and Virgil shared a concerned look. Why was he with Jason?

“Yes. I was wondering if it's safe for me to come home?”

“Yeah we cleaned. But-" Patton was interrupted by Virgil. “Do you know whose phone you are on?" 

“A very gracious man that offered me a place to stay if I ever need. But I much prefer my own room. Speaking of, I shall be on my way.” 

“Wait! Logan you’re in danger! Thats-”

The phone hung up. 

The two sat in stunned silence. Until ten minutes later the front door opened, and Logan appeared in front of them. Unharmed.

“I never want to speak with Jason again. Too awkward. I don't know how you did it Virgil.” 

Oh thank goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Thanks for reading. This isn't my best. This isn't my worst. Plot twist it isn't mine. Scratch that it is. But I did get a bit of help so thanks friendo. 
> 
> Obligatory reminder there is an ask blog for this. Called living-with--monsters you can also see my crappy art of these guys on there. Bribe? Bribe. 
> 
> Thanks again <3<3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isnt at all how the story was going before. Rip

It was a waiting game. Roman was injured and Logan couldn't even visit Roman in the hospital. The He did occasionally wait outside when Patton or Virgil would visit, but sitting outside in the strange cold/warm doing nothing productive wasn't ideal. Not to mention whenever he would sit on the benches a familiar face would appear.

“Logan! You're here again!” Jason. He would show up and suggest the same thing every time. “So, have you decided if you’re moving in?” No matter the weather, Jason was waiting outside the hospital. Whether he was waiting for Logan to show up or for Roman to be admitted was a mystery. Either way they always had the same conversation. Jason would ask Logan to move in. Logan would politely decline. And they'd make idle chit-chat. 

But today. 

Today was different.

“Actually, that's why I’m here. I would be delighted to move in with you.” Logan had thought about it for a while, and already had some items boxed up. It pained him to leave Patton… And Virgil and Roman! It pained him to leave all of them, but it was necessary. His answer had understandably shocked Jason. “Really? That’s great!” He gestured towards a rundown looking truck. “Why are we waiting around here then? Lets go.”

\---

Patton was confused. Not that that was anything new. Still wasn't any fun. He and Virgil had left the hospital, the same doors they always did when with Logan, and he wasn't there. Just gone. No warnings, no nothing. 

“What if Jason got to him?” Virgil was taking it worse apparently. “Didn't Logan say he was showing up around here a lot? Somehow he found out and now he got Logan and next he’ll get Roman and then he’ll go for me andthenafteryoudueto. associationandthen. he’llgetallofRomans. familyandthen-”

“Virge! You okay kiddo?” Quick nodding was all Patton got in response. “I’m sure he just went home early. It can get boring being out here for hours.” 

As the pair walked home Patton was filled with more doubt. Logan only ever went home early once, to help a student requesting extra help. When it happened Logan messaged him. Saying he’d see them at home. That didn't happen this time. He just disappeared.

When they arrived, it was all too obvious something was wrong. The house was lacking, something. Patton couldn’t pick it out. 

“I'm going to go for a nap, okay kiddo?” Patton turned to see Virgil already headed to his room. “Logan's not here.” He sighed, opening his door. “I know, he’'ll be home soon.” 

Once he entered his room. He no longer believed his words. Logan's laptop was missing. And his drawers were open and empty, and there was a note left on top. 

‘My dearest, Patton.

These days there is a lot on my mind. One of these being my debt to Roman and his pack. They helped me a great deal. Now that they have been outed to Jason, they are all in danger, in fact Roman is in the hospital. I blame myself. If I had just left Roman out of my issues, he most likely wouldn't be injured now. 

I've decided I must leave. I have a place to stay temporarily. So, I shall “deal" with Jason, and leave the state soon. You will no longer be burdened with housing a murderer. And Roman, once home, won't go against his morals by letting me live. Even if I wished to stay, I am a threat to you and Virgil.

While we are on the subject of you, and the dangers of me being around you, I would like to confess something. After all, this is my last chance. 

Patton, I have recently discovered that I have fallen in love with you. This, while something exciting and unpredictable for humans, I find terrifying, and bound to come to one conclusion. 

While I was human, I never fell in love. And in the past hundreds of years of being a vampire I have only ever loved Elizabeth. She was like a daughter, and will always hold a dear place in my heart. It ruined me when I lost her. 

Now, I know that if I stay with you I won't be able to leave. And even if I'm able to live with you undetected, one day you will pass. Perhaps I am being selfish. But I do not wish to see you die. I do not wish to love you, only to be alone for the rest of eternity. 

So my dearest, Patton, I leave you with this. I will always love you, but once I have repaid my debts, you will never see me again. 

With eternal love,

Logan Lucian Sanders’

Debt? Gone? Love? Patton couldn't process the letter in his hands. He didn't know why Logan would think like this. But his cheeks were wet, he knew that. He knew he was crying. He knew he loved Logan with all his heart. He knew he would never find someone like him. But he didn't know how to stop him. 

What was the saying? If you love someone, let them go? Patton didn't like that saying. It seemed backwards. If you love someone, shouldn't you do everything you can to keep them by your side? What could he do to convince Logan to stay. In a burst of desperation, he called him. 

A phone rang from across the room. 

Patton sobbed. It was loud, ugly, horrible crying. Snot ran down his face and tears caused his vision to blur. 

“Patton?” He hadn't heard the door open. Virgil practically ran over to hug him. Patton gladly staining the boys sweater with tears. “What happened?”

“Lo- Log- There- Letter- I-” His words were as messy as his thoughts. “There's a letter?” Reluctantly Patton let go of Virgil to hand him the letter. 

Once he was done reading, Virgil pulled Patton in for another hug. “Can we call him?” Patton buried his face deeper into the soft hoodie and pointed towards Logan's phone. “Oh Patton, it'll be alright. He hasn't gone to far yet. We can still find him. It'll be okay.” 

Patton let Virgils reassuring words lull him to sleep. But before he dozed off, he had a strange thought.

Virgils back is oddly fluffy. 

Must be his imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for that wait. I have been in bad slump tm. But I wrote a thing! It took me 3 times to somewhat like it but whatever. It's not I'm known for good writing. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! 
> 
> Enjoy this unplanned plot point.


	17. Chapter 17

Logan placed his bag down in his temporary room. Jason said it was a spare room, but it was obviously still Virgils. Posters and sketches covered the walls and there was still clothes and random items around. Looking closer at the sketches made Logan wonder why Virgil worked as a barista. Or why he wasn't selling art for extra money. One more glance around the room answered this. An expensive looking art tablet sat on a desk connected to a computer.

It was shocking to Logan that Virgil hadn't taken it when he got most of his clothes. Maybe when he goes home he could-

Logan stopped that line of thought. He wasn't going home. No, not even. That was no longer home. He had to leave. Leave home. Leave town. Leave state. God, he was even considering moving to Canada. He couldn't stay. It would only hurt him. And those he cared for… Like Patton… 

And the other two!

He already put Patton in danger once. And then he put Roman in danger twice. Logically, it was only a matter of time before he unintentionally hurt Virgil as well.   
Logan picked a shirt out of Virgils drawer and placed it, the cut open back down, on the tablet. Out of sight, out of mind. 

There was a knock on the door. “Logan?” Jason. His temporary housemate. He peeked his head out and Jason handed him a container. “Takeout. I don't eat much else.” That was the first thing Logan noticed about the place. Every room besides Virg- the spare was filled with takeout containers and pizza boxes. The place wasn't well taken care of, neither was its owner. When was the last time Jason had a haircut? 

“Thank you, Jason. Though if it doesn't trouble you, may we eat together?” Logan hated was he was about to say. “The fact that there is supernatural creatures out there sickens me. I was wondering, how you are planning to get rid of all those human wolf things?” The words tasted horrible in his mouth. 

Eventually the two were sat down in front of numerous papers and books in the living room. Logan ate his food as Jason explained his plan, his own food forgotten in the piles of paper and containers. 

“The wolf gets released from that hospital in two days. When that happens he will go to his pack to make sure they are all okay. This is the one chance I have. I'm not sure if you know this, but it's illegal to hunt humans,” Logan choked on his food, causing Jason to pause and laugh. “but wolves are a different story. So I can only get rid of them on full moons. But what if the full moon didn't go away?” 

Didn't go away? It was impossible that out could happen yet Jason was completely serious.

“In order to fight the supernatural, you must use the supernatural. For example, there was a group of vampires that the werewolves killed off. One survived. But I'll deal with them later. Now, I must use a spell I found to change the moon and trap the werewolves in wolf form so I can hunt them. It will last a week, that should be plenty of time. What do you think?”

Logan hated it. Roman was is extreme danger. But, if he were to tell Jason that, it wouldn't end well. “I love it.” How can he keep Roman safe? How can be stop this hunt? Bow would be make sure that at the very least Roman didn't get hurt? 

“Can you teach me to hunt in two days? I wish to join you.” Jason looked ecstatic at Logan's request. Logan felt sick. “Of course! I should love to have someone helping me out.”

\---

“What do you mean he left?” Virgil thought breaking the news of Logan's departure to Roman would not be as bad as hearing it, but seeing Patton sobbing trying to explain made him realize just how hard it is to admit Logan left out loud. He gave Patton a look and after receiving a nod, handed Roman the letter Logan left behind. 

“T-that- that selfish jerk!” Patton went to interrupt but Roman stopped him. “He says he will always love you so he's leaving the state? That's ludicrous!”

“Roman please don't get too worked up about this… you're still technically hurt…” Patton tried his best to calm Roman down. “Patton, do you love Logan. Like he loves you? If so, you need to find out where he is staying and tell him.” 

“I would, but… I don't even know where to start looking.” Virgil looked out towards the darkening sky. They only got into the hospital after hours to ‘personally inform Roman of a family issue’. They sure are taking their time. Any moment now, some doctor or nurse is going to come in and- 

“Excuse me, but I must ask you to leave.”

Bingo. 

Patton seemed lost as Virgil dragged him out of the hospital. On the way home he wondered how to cheer up his chipper friend. 

\---

“I wanna pet something… the animal shelter is closed though…” Patton was sad. And whenever he was sad, he and Logan would go pet puppies. And if the shelter was closed, he could pet Logan's hair. And- 

Patton was crying again. It wasn't fair. Everything he did reminded him of Logan. He didn't even realize they were home until Virgil pulled off his jacket for him. 

“You wanna pet something?” Patton could only nod. In fact he was shocked he had even heard the question. “What if you could pet feathers?”

This really caught Pattons attention. His head shot up. “Like bird feathers? Or angel feathers? I could really use an angel around now…”

Patton watched as Virgil slowly took off his sweater. Once it fell from his shoulders, giant black wings unfolded from his back. Wings that shouldn't have fit in a sweater. 

Slowly, Patton reached out and dug his hands into the feathers. “You are an angel…” It was the only thing Patton could think of him as. The wings were not an angelic white, but being in the presence of them made Patton feel blessed. And they were soft. The softest thing Patton had ever felt. Perfect to pet. 

Virgil let out a nervous chuckle. “Not an angel, but I do have wings. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared.”

“They’re pretty.” Patton sat down on the couch and Virgil curled up on top of his lap. Fingers stroked dark feathers and the two fell asleep on each other. 

\---

Logan starred at the bit of ceiling painted as the night sky above Virgils old bed. The image slightly blurred without his glasses. He should ask Virgil to-

No. He won't see Virgil again. He's not going home-

Not his home. Maybe Patton will like having his own room. Or maybe he'll think it's lonely… Logan tried to stop himself, but thought about all the times a lonely Patton would climb into bed with him at night. Claiming cuddles made him less lonely.

Logan felt lonely now… Maybe when he gets ba- 

No. He's not going back. That was final. Despite numerous attempts to stop it, his thoughts went to his true home, and those who lived there, his true family. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he drifted off into unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: guns blood? Threatening and attacking innocent animals bird puns

Logan never thought he would shoot a gun after the second world war. But after two days of target practice with Jason, he was being handed a real gun once more. Alongside a knife with strange markings. Jason obviously expected them to be a hunting pair for a long time. 

Logan was told many stories of things Jason had found. From lying, half snake people, to a winged humans that Jason's uncle almost wiped out. Jason was very passionate about that one, apparently he had meet one. But Logan left those thoughts at ‘home’ as Jason lead him to his truck. 

Jason drove them to the outskirts of town. From there they walked until there was a house in view. It was actually really nice, but he wasn't here to look at homes. Together they watched as someone left the house. It was Roman. Oh god. It was Roman. 

And with that, the moon peeked over the horizon and Roman was forced to change. The pain and confusion showed on his face. 

Jason was already sat on the ground lining up a shot for when he was fully transitioned. Finger on the trigger, ready to shoot once he was wolf enough to be considered legal. He shouldn’t have waited so long. Logan had one chance to save his friend…

The yells of Roman turned to howls, the wolf stood in one place, confused by the random full moon. A red dot from Jasons aim assist appeared Romans head. If Logan didn't act now it would be too late. 

Logan pulled Jason up and bit into his exposed shoulder. His gun going off and hitting the house. The man screamed in response so loudly Logan was shocked people in town couldn't hear. He tried to fight back, but it was useless. Logan drank until Jason went limp and dropped to the ground, and he continued to feed until something on his leg stopped him. A paw. A wolf. Roman.

Roman was obviously confused, but he was also concerned. His eyes seemed to ask what was happening, and why he was leaving. Logan just pat him on the head. “My debt is paid.” He stood and went to leave, but didn't get very far before he was tackled to the ground. God, Roman was heavy. “Off Roman.” He refused. “Roman. I need to leave.” The wolf just shook his head and look towards the nearby house. “I can't go in your house. I have to lea-” A paw was placed on his mouth. “I'll stay with you until you're human again. Okay? Just move your paw.” 

When they approached the house Logan could hear paws scratching at the door. Why don't the werewolves have a dog door? Taking one last look at Roman, he opened the entrance, revealing a crowd of wolves. None of which knew what was happening. After all, the full moon wasnt tonight. The next week would be hell for them. 

A few wolves smelt him, once they did they got mad. It was reasonable though. He was a vampire, covered in human blood, walking in while they are all confused. Roman did his best to keep them away as he was lead through the house. To… a phone? Roman just looked at him expectantly. He wanted… “You want me to call Patton, don't you?” A nod. “Of course you do… look Roman. I don't think I can. If I call, if I hear his voice again,I might not convince myself to leave.” Logan didn't care that there was a pack of wolves listening in on the one sided conversation. He needed to say it. “I've caused so many issues for him. I've gotten him threatened and others, like you, hurt. And I've hurt people. Some innocent, some not so much. But even so, me being here is just causing pain. I'm sorry, Roman.”

\--- 

“Hey, Birdgil?” Patton called down the hall. “I'm not a bird Pat!” He giggled as Virge showed up. “Why did I even tell you?” 

When Patton first saw Virgils wings, he was in awe. They were beautiful. And they still are. But in the few days of if it only being the two of them, Patton had gotten used to the fluffy presence. Virgil wouldn't let him tell the others about his wings though. He freaked out when he realized that his secret was exposed. He had acted out of desperation to make Patton feel better. It worked. And Virgil even said it was nice not needing to hid them. Apparently it hurt to do so. 

“Cause I was sad… Now grab some food, birddo. Sorry for the late dinner.”

Patton was still sad. He was sad, and worried, and confused, and heartbroken. But, he had to say strong. Because there was a chance Logan hadn't left yet. A chance to find him. Though everywhere they looked in town had a dead end.

The two ate making bird puns and jokes about how Pattons a ‘monster magnet’ until Pattons cell started ringing. So he picked up. “Hello?”

“Greetings, Patton.”

He gasped. “L-Logan?” 

“Yes. Roman had me call.”

Virgil got up and left, mouthing a quick ‘I'll let you talk’. “Logan… are you really leaving?” 

“Yes. I didn't tell any lies in that letter. I meant all of it.” 

Patton was alreasy crying. An evil part of him hoped Logan was too. “So you admit to loving me, and then move away? Pour your heart out and expect me not to care?”

“Look, I'm sorr-" 

Patton wasn't done. “Do you think you are the only one helplessly in love? I fell in love with a vampire! You could kill me in a second, yet I can't live without you! Did you not think of how I’d feel if you ran off to another state?”

“I- I thought- I-I…”

Sobbing was heard through the phone. The evil part of Patton that wished Logan was crying shriveled up. Logan sounded so broken when he cried. Patton felt horrible for making him cry. “Logan… please… come home. I miss you…” 

“... I-I can't. I put you in danger. You said it yourself Patton, I could- I could kill you in an instant. You don't deserve that.”

Patton almost laughed. “If I was really worried about you hurting me, I would've freaked out when I found out you were a vampire. I'm sorry it came across that way.”

“You- really?”

He could almost feel his heart melt at the hope in Logan's voice. “Logan, I love you. So much. I know you would never hurt me on purpose.”

“You- you're right, Patton. God I'm a fool. Pat- Patton? I'm coming home, okay? I'm coming home.”

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was fun. What a joyride huh? 
> 
> Okay. Imma ask for assistance. I have a plot point planned but I need the boys to all bond tm before it happens. If you have an idea for the bonding tm please tell me. 
> 
> ;^;
> 
> Thanks for reading and hopfully for your help <3<3<3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of Virge angst

Logan stayed the night at Romans. And the next morning he explained the curse Jason used on the werewolves. Then, he was sent home. Where Pat was waiting with open arms. They both knew they had to talk about their confessions, but the subject was put off until Logan's belongings were all brought back. Alongside some things of Virgils.

By the end of the day, Virgil was sketching in his room and Patton and Logan were left together in the living room.

“So-" Logan was cut off by Patton. “We would pro-” Who was cut off by Logan. “Oh, my apol-" Who was then cut off by Patton. “I'm sor-"

“Well, you go-"

“No, you first-"

“I insist-"

They sighed in unison. Patton then started. “You don't know how happy I am to have you home. I was lost with you gone, crying constantly… Virge had to cheer me up with cuddles…” 

“My apologies. But, I was afraid. I am drawn to you in a way I've never been to someone. I want to hold you and protect you. Forever keep you out of harms way. As a vampire, I can't do that. I can't keep you from danger, because I am the danger.” Logan found it hard to look Patton in the eyes. “One slip up, one moment of me giving into impulses, and you could be torn away from me. I suppose I thought it would be better to choose when I lost you then to be the cause of your demise.”

Despite his attempts at eye contact, Logan's gaze kept fixed on the ground. He was being so selfish, how could Patton ever forgive him. 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Logan's head shot up. “I know it's unsafe, I know it'll be scary and possibly full of close calls. And I know my forever is a lot shorter than yours. But I am will to stay by your side through all the scary moments. For as long as I can. One day I may pass on. When that day comes it will be time for you to move on. Until then, things will be dangerous, and it might be a challenge to do some things together, but I want to face that, together.” Pattons hand was placed on Logan's cheek. “Do you want that too?”

Easily looking into Pattons eyes, Logan felt an unfamiliar urge. Before he knew what he was doing he was his lips were on Pattons. It wasn't very practiced, after all it was Logan's first real kiss, but Patton was kissing back, so full of emotion that Logan thought he might faint. Once the pair pulled away Logan realized that wasn't an answer. “Your forever may be short, but I would love to spend it with you.”

\---

Virgil sat, hunched over his and Romans shared desk. Proudly, he looked over what he had drawn so far before sighing. Next was lining. He never was good at lining. Maybe he could just colour the sketch? He stood up, deciding it was time for a break, stretching his back and wings as he did so. They had been feeling much better after two full days without confinement, Pattons constant massaging helped too, but in they went into his sweater. He walked down the hall to go to the kitchen and stopped at the sight of Logan and Patton. 

The two were definitely having an intimate conversation, and he didn't want to- oh. They were kissing. Cute? Gross? It was like watching parents kiss. 

Parents. 

Virgil didn't want to think of his parents. He didn't have them around for long, but he missed them with all his heart. His mom and her beautiful eyes. Like gems. Or his father's wings. Protective. Too protective of Virgil, not enough of himself. So when that hunter came- 

Shook away his thoughts, he didn't need to think about that. He just took the opportunity to slip into the kitchen undetected.

Once inside, he realized he didn't have a reason to be in there. He was just tired of his room. Grabbing a light snack, he sat at the table and searched through the mail placed on it to distract himself. Bills, pamphlets, bills, letter firing Roman, coupons- wait what? The letter was already opened, but Virgil still felt bad reading it.

It mentioned Romans hospitalization, and told him that his understudy would take his place. He wouldn't be paid, and he was expected to return the script and casting list. Good luck on future endeavors.

It was already night time, so there was no use in calling Roman, but the guy deserved to know. Virgil hated admitting it, but being one of two people visiting someone in a hospital made you attached to them, and he had grown attached to Roman. Sure, he was a stuck up jerk that couldn't stay in one room while having a bullet wound, but if that did anything it made Virgil realize how careless he could be. 

Carelessness kills people, gets people kicked out of houses, and associating with murderers.

Finishing his snack, Virgil decided that Roman can be as careless as he wants. Just as long as he's not careless alone. 

Once he left the kitchen, Virgil was meet with the sight of Logan and Patton cuddling while watching the news. Though Patton seemed to be more interested in the man holding him then the broadcast. He crept past the pair as silently as possible until he reached his room. 

Inside he shed his sweater, stretched his wings and grabbed his pen. Looking down at his previous work, he decided a sketch was good enough, and opened a new paper. After some Google searches for reference he started up a doodle of a wolf. Not for any reason. None at all. Nope.

Adding a crown to a wolf was normal, right? Deciding and the same time Roman was a prince whether or not he plays one at the same time was a coincidence, right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thheeeres a chapter.
> 
> I'm getting worse at notes.
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> I love the person that gave me hate a little less.
> 
> But thanks for reading a full 18 chapters anyways.
> 
> Weirdo.
> 
> Thanks <3<3<3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virge and Roman are starting to be cute

CHAPTER 20

It was a painstakingly long week. Sure, the nighttime was fine, pain was alot more bareable in wolf form, but Roman never had to shift so much in so little time. In the day he hurt, all over. Muscles constantly aching. He could barely stand. 

The pack kept the door open. So once the moon rose they weren't trapped. But until night Roman sat on the couch. He wouldn't say he was suffering, but he was suffering. The other members of his pack felt the same. They all sat around doing as little as possible, as long as possible. 

Joan walked into the house slowly. The sky dark behind them. “The moons up. Is the week over?” Roman practically shot up from where he was sitting, regretting it immediately. Instead of focusing on the pain going through him, he ran outside. Joan was right, the moon was up in the sky. Normal. He couldn’t wait longer. “Guys! I’m headed home.” 

“Wait, isn’t that a bad idea?” Valerie placed a careful hand on Romans shoulder. The touch was light, but still sent pain through his arm. “Roman, the packs been talking. We want you to stay here, at our home. I know you’ve always had a thing about independence, and we compromised with you having a roommate. But, we are worried. It’s dangerous these days. More than just a murderer around that you can take down. In fact, that very murderer is a vampi-”

Roman cut her off, furious. “A vampire that I know! He wouldn’t hurt people if he had a choice!”

“A vampire that I don’t think you could kill if it came down to it!” That made Roman stop. He couldn’t kill Logan. Sure, he would stop him from hurting others when possible, and would make sure he never attacked Patton or Virgil. But if for some reason, Logan couldn’t be stopped, and had to be killed. Roman couldn’t do it “That doesn't matter! Val, you can't keep me here! I have a life!”

“The entire pack thinks it's for the best” Valerie was practically begging him. A bad look for such a prideful wolf. “I'm sorry, Val. No.” 

\---

By the time Roman got the pack off his back and made it home, it was almost three in the morning. He was tired and sore. Luckily both the house and the door of his room were unlocked. So he headed straight (hah) to his room. 

The bed was definitely calling him, but so was something else was too. Something was off, other than the lights, and when he turned them on he found what was bothering him. There was something, other than Virgil, under Virgils blankets. 

Roman lifted back the sheets, careful not to wake his roommate and gasped. There were wings. Big, black, wings from Virgils back, wrapping prospectively around him tho shelf him from the new found cold.

That's okay. That's fine. But why wouldn't he tell anyone? 

Roman wanted to wake him up, ask where he hid giant wings. But he was so tired. It could wait until morning. He flopped down on his bed, closed his eyes, and drifted to feather filled dreams.

\---

Until something woke him up. 

It wasn't an unreasonable time. Eight in the morning was fine, as long as you weren’t up until three. Roman was up until three. Yet he awoke at eight with someone squawking like a parrot. “Roman? What time did you get home?” He opened his eyes and saw Virgil grabbing his sweater off the floor. When he touched it his wings somehow shrunk smaller, he went to cover them when Roman stood out of bed. “I’ve already seen them, Twenty One Parrots. I got here at three.” 

“You didn’t freak out?” Oh. Virgil was worried they would- It made sense why Virgil hid them. “I turn into a dog once a month. You think some feathers will freak me out?” Roman was a bit worried he came off as rude. “Look, in all seriousness. You shouldn’t have to hide this sorta thing in your room, or even your own home. We are a band of misfits here, you couldn’t be in a more accepting place.”

There was a small bit of silence and Roman wondered if he just made it worse. But then Virgil was hugging him, the dark wings wrapping around the pair. It was incredibly soft, whereas Virgils arms irritated his sore muscles. Not that it mattered at the time. Roman was still tired and the feathers soothed him, he could just… fall asleep… right… there…

…

…

\---

“Princey!” Virgil whisper-yelled, in minor awe that Roman had fallen asleep. “Princey, wake up! Oh, whatever.” With great difficulty, and limited vision from using his wings to help hold Roman, he made it to one of their beds. He tried placing him down gently, but Roman wouldn’t let go. Instead, they went down together. “Princey, I have to get up.”

“No s….. s… soff….”

“Unbelievable. Fine. Just for five minutes.” Virgil closed his eyes and let his breathing time up with Romans. They would be asleep for a lot longer than five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhhh i wanted chapter 20 to be special. instead its just short. I am sorry for that. alSO someone drew me fan art for this, monsterinatophat on tumblr. I love you. you drew the wolf with the crown and a bloodied up logan and aaaaaaaa- okay im good. THanks for motivating me to write this chapter. Anyways- thanks to the rest of you for reading! i love you alll <3333
> 
> The next bit of the story will be as fluffy as my angsty mind will allow. wish me luck writing it ^^;;


	21. Chapter 21

“Should I go wake up Virgil? It’s almost lunch.” Patton looked up to Logan, who had broken the silence they had. Slowly he got up from his spot on the mans lap, he really didn't want to leave the couch. “No, I’ll do it. You start us something to eat?” There was a small grumble behind him as he pecked Logans check and left the living room. Patton would have been happy to make food. But there was no need to have Logan walk in on something he wasn't supposed to. 

The door to Virgils room made a squeaking noise as it opened, other than that the room was silent, and Virgils bed empty. Where did he go? It was unlike him to wake up so early that he could leave without someone seeing. His desk was empty as well, and drawing tablet off. So he wasn't drawing. That was concerning. Patton looked over to Romans side of the room, there was seemingly nothi- Oh. 

Roman was home.

The poor guy seemed exhausted, yet he was contently snuggling into whatever was beside him. Though Patton didn't think Roman had any fluffy black blankets. Unless… Virgil was the thing beside him. His right wing was probably crushed, but he was smiling. Patton quickly pulled out his phone, taking a picture to fawn over later. For now, he had to save Virgils wing. “Hey, lovebirds. Hate to ruffle your feathers, but the early bird already got the worm, and you guys need to get up before Logan and I eat all the food we have.” Virgil practically shot up from the bed. Or, he would’ve if he wasn't trapped. “P-patton!” Roman was a bit slower. “Wha- whats going on? Wait, why are you in my bed?” The two of them fighting was almost as cute as them sleeping. “Get off of me you big oaf!” Both of their faces were bright red as Roman struggled to get up. Eventually being successful. 

Virgil grabbed his sweater and went to put it on. But threw it across the room when it tried to shrink his wings. “Ow! What the hell? Roman. What did you do?” He reached up and gently massaged where Roman had been laying on it. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Okay you two, knock it off.” Patton stood between them. “Let's just go eat, okay? 

\---

Logan wanted to scream. He kept burning grilled cheeses, or having them fall apart, or forgetting to put on cheese and was ready to throw the next one at a wall. Not to mention there was yelling coming from down the hall. All he had managed to pick was that Roman was home, meaning more grilled cheese! Eventually, he got four made, alongside soup, just in time for the three to walk in. Patton thanked him and sat down, so did Roman. But Virgil… He was a lot fluffier than normal, to say the least. He went to comment, but Virgil slapped a handover his mouth. “Say anything about them and I pour that soup over your head.” Logan just nodded as Virgil sat down. 

“Awww don’t let what happened ruffle your-”

“You already made that joke.”

“Drat. Anyways, don’t be upset Virge. It was an accident right Roman?” The man in question had his face stuffed with food. He was obviously very hungry. “Mmu’f huh” Logan sat down to eat as everyone laughed at Roman. “Excuse me, yes. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I’m hurt too so…” 

Virgil stopped glaring at Roman, instead, his eyes were filled with concern “Wait you’re hurt? How?” There was an awkward silence after that. Roman kept looking over to Logan, but refused to make eye contact. “Well… let’s just say it’s been a rough week.”

Logan felt horrible. Whether or not he wanted to, he still had a part in what happened. Despite the suddenly tense air, Patton was still smiling. “Okay! I propose we stay up until one in the morning watching movies to heal. What do you say?” Movies? To heal? I didn’t really make sense, and Logan never liked movies. They painted vampires in a horrib- “Let's watch Twilight then.” Virgil why? At least Roman would probabl- “I actually haven’t seen them.” Roman why? Well, they don’t own them anywa- “I’ll go get them from the old box. I knew there was a reason why I didn’t sell them.” Patton why? 

Patton left, Loan cleaned up from lunch and the other two turned their living room into a giant pillow fort. It was almost impressive when they were done. It was basically a giant blanket cave with a television and speakers inside, but it was well constructed and wouldn’t fall apart during the ten hours worth of movies that they had to get through. 

Once Patton returned they all sat down, being mindful of the injured of the group. The movie started, the scenic shots from the beginning were nice, but just, didn't make up for the horrible display of vampires. “Hey Lo,” Patton whispered. “Will you be the Edward to my Bella?” Once again, Patton why? But he couldn’t just say no. “As long as I don’t sparkle.” Patton pouted a little. “Guess that means I can’t cover you in glitter when you go to sleep…” 

“Wait wha-” 

“Shhhhh.”

\---

The majority of the movies went by relatively fine. Relatively. 

“That’s not how that works!” It didn't help that Roman knew more about vampires then the actual vampire. Every time that there was super strength, or speed, or special abilities of some sort there was always yelling. “That is not- Logan do you see this?” Obviously, he saw it, he was watching as well, but it was easier for all of them if they refrain from fuelling his rage. “Yes, but please quiet down.”

If there wasn’t yelling from Roman then there was joking from Patton. “Can you see into the future Lo?” The answer to that was definitely no, but Pat would look at him with big round eyes, he couldn’t resist big round eyes. “Yes. The future is full of cuddles.” Logan would then pull Patton into his lap, kiss the top of his head, and hold him close. “Woah. How did you know?” The two would giggle until they were shushed by one of the others, even then they smiled brighter than the screen. 

They ordered a pizza at one point. When it arrived they stopped watching for a bit. Taking a break to stretch and for the ones who needed it to take pain medication. But after that, they continued watching late into the night. 

\---

By the end of the movie saga Patton had fallen asleep, and so had Virgil. “So Roman, how was it?” Logan hoped his question wouldn’t result in more yelling. “It was horrible. I want more.” 

Together they carried Virgil to bed, being mindful of his injured wing. There wouldn’t be need for a doctor... Vet? Human-bird doctor? Either way, he would have to keep from straining it. Romans injuries will just take time, but would probably bother him for a while. They would need stronger meds for the two though. 

Once Virgil and Roman were asleep, separately this time, Logan went back to Patton in the living room. He carefully lifted up the human in his arms and took him to their room. He laid down with Patton still in his arms and took off both their glasses. Despite how tired he was, Logan stayed up even later, just admiring the man in his arms. He truly was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the abrupt ending. I really didn't know what to do... ANYWAY thank you for reading! Please enjoy the fluff while it lasts. the next chapter will not be as kind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted angst right? no? opps

Virgil was asleep.

Virgil looked out from his favourite spot. It was really high up! In fact, it was the very top of the tallest tree he was allowed to fly to. There was a small town nearby that he liked to watch. He would see how they lived and sometimes even play human. A nice old lady named Susan, with big owl-like wings, even gave him a black sweater that hid his wings away. “For realism” she had said. He loved it, it was big and as fluffy as a feather. It was adult sized, so it didn't fit him. He wore it anyways. But for now, it was on the branch beside him in a bag. It was really hard to carry around, if he touched it his wings were too small to fly. 

Virgil was running through the trees. His sweater wrapped around his waist. When had he got there? It didn’t matter. He was running from something. He was running from humans. The humans that he had loved and admired for years. He could hear gunshots echoing through the trees, screams accompanying them like a horrid harmony. “Dad!” He had yelled out. Susan fell from the trees further ahead. “Mom! Where are you?” His wings were too small to fly up, why wouldn’t he just abandon the sweater? He knew he would only survive if he was up in the air, up with his family, who were planning their escape up in the trees. But the humans were shooting up in the trees. 

Virgil was surrounded by feathers. They were his fathers wings. “Put on your coat Virgil.” He had said. “Let them think you are human.” There was less screams. Almost everyone was dead. There was a muffled voice from below. “What are you hiding in those things?” Virgil put on the oversized coat. “I will always love you son.” There were more gunshots, then his fathers wings started to become sticky, like they were bleeding. Like they were shot. His father began to fall, and so did he. With no wings to catch him he hit the ground. “There’s a human kid! Hey,” There was a hand on his shoulder. “why are you here? Go home!” He was home already. He looked up to the tree he was in to see his mother shot down. She fell onto his father. Both their eyes were wide open, lifeless, staring into him.

Virgil shot up in bed. He couldn’t breathe. Why that dream? Why now? He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. “Wha- ‘irges s‘at you?” He couldn’t breathe. But there was a tired voice from across the room. Roman. It was Roman. “Y-y-yeah. G-go back t-to s-sleep” The words didn't even need to be said, Roman was already fast asleep. After enough breathing exercises, Virgil followed. 

\---

Virgil looked out from his favourite spot. It was really high up! In fact, it was the very top of the tallest tree he was allowed to fly to. There was a small town nearby that he liked to watch. He would see how they lived and sometimes even play human. A nice young man named Roman, with big majestic wings, even gave him a black sweater that hid his wings away. “For realism” he had said. He loved it, it was big and as fluffy as a feather. He had grown a lot, so it didn't fit him. He wore it anyways. But for now, it was on the branch beside him in a bag. It was really hard to carry around, if he touched it his wings were too small to fly. 

Virgil was running through the trees. His sweater wrapped around his waist. When had he got there? It didn’t matter. He was running from something. He was running from humans. The humans that he had loved and admired for years. He could hear gunshots echoing through the trees, screams accompanying them like a horrid harmony. “Patton!” He had yelled out. Roman fell from the trees further ahead. “Logan! Where are you?” His wings were too small to fly up, why wouldn’t he just abandon the sweater? He knew he would only survive if he was up in the air, up with his family, who were planning their escape up in the trees. But the humans were shooting up in the trees. 

Virgil was surrounded by feathers. They were Pattons wings. “Put on your coat Virgil.” He had said. “Let them think you are human.” There was less screams. Almost everyone was dead. There was a muffled voice from below. “What are you hiding in those things?” Virgil put on the almost too small coat. “I will always love you kiddo.” There were more gunshots, then Pattons wings started to become sticky, like they were bleeding. Like they were shot. Patton began to fall, and so did he. With no wings to catch him he hit the ground. “There’s a human guy! Hey,” There was a hand on his shoulder. “why are you here? Go home!” He was home already. He looked up to the tree he was in to see Logan shot down. He fell onto Patton. Both their eyes were wide open, lifeless, staring into him.

Virgil shot up in bed. He couldn’t stop a scream from ripping through his throat. They were dead. All of them. He had got a new family but they are all dead. He closed his eyes as tight as he could. The picture of Patton and Logan dead on top of eachother was burned into his eyes. He couldn’t breathe. There was a hand on his shoulder. It was probably the human trying to take him away again. He screamed louder. “Get away from me! You killed them, you killed them! How could you?” Virgil felt tears down his face but he didn't care. They were all dead. All of them gone. But there was a calm voice. “It’s me. It’s Roman. Try to breathe.” Roman? Roman was dead. “No you killed him. He’s dead you killed him.” 

Virgil didn’t believe him. “Virgil. Open your eyes, I’m right here.” Reluctantly, he looked at who was holding onto him. It was Roman. Alive. Wingless. God, had he really thought Roman was Susan? “Roman?” He hated the way his voice had cracked. “Yes, I’m right here. The other two are at the door.” Looking up, he saw a very concerned pair. Both very alive, and wingless, and not his dead parents. 

Virgil latched himself onto Roman. It took a second for Roman to hug back, but he did and it was solid, and real, and alive. He allowed himself to get lost in the others heartbeat, he almost missed the others joining them. They were all there though. All alive. They were all breathing, all their hearts were beating.

Virgil fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA!!!!! Don't you love nightmares? Idk who Susan is but she's dead now. YAY! Thanks for reading


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! With fluff???

Virgil woke up slowly, he took his time recounting the events from the night before. Everyone had left the room leaving Virgil to wake up on his own. Not that he minded, the the smell of things, breakfast was being made. He stood up and headed down the hall, listening in on a strange conversation. 

“It's a horror attraction in Britain. Supposed to be haunted or something, the entire town.” Roman seemed really excited. “The main spook factor is the ‘ghosts’. There are pictures and videos and it's all too real to be fake.” 

“Why are you mentioning this?” Logan just sounded bored. “Well Logan, you said your brother lived in Hugonton when he was alive, right? That's the ghost town.” 

Virgil reached the door and walked into the kitchen. “What's going on-" he cut off at the sight of Logan holding onto Roman like a lifeline. “Roman I swear, if you are playing a prank I am going to eat you in your sleep.”

“Now now Lo, no one needs to be eaten.” Patton placed a plate of pancakes on the table before hugging Logan to drag him away. “Since Virgil is awake we can start eating!”

Were they waiting for him? Well that wasn't embarrassing at all. He glanced at the clock and saw it was pat noon. “Sorry, I didn't sleep well.” 

“About that, are you okay?” Roman turned his attention to the doorway. “If I'm right you had two nightmares? I wish I was awake to help you.” 

“It's okay, I'm just a bit shook up. What were you two fighting about?” Virgil had hoped to set the attention off himself as they ate. He didn't wish to talk of his nightmare. In truth he just needed a break for a while something to take his mind off the horror that was his past. 

“We weren't fighting. Roman found passes for a horror attraction in England. He claims it’s where I… well… died.” Roman nodded along to Logans words before speaking up himself. “With the passes my family can cover the costs, they owe me quite a bit of money. After all I seem to be the only pack member that works these days.” 

They spoke a bit about Thomas and the possibility of traveling until eventually Logan stood up and left without warning.

\---

Hugonton

April 20, 1659

“When I grow up can I live here, Ma?” Thomas was full of life, energy, passion, the town they were visiting was so big! His brothers excitement made Lucian happy as well. The streets were full of vendors, woman singing, men selling Goods, children making flower crowns. Lucian had no idea how to make a crown of flowers, but they were so pretty. “Ma, look!” Thomas had noticed the crowns too, and within minutes they all had them on their heads. Thomas was always better asking for things, always the braver brother. 

The family maneuvered through the bustling crowd of the Town Square, only stopping once approaching a man. “Papa!” The twins ran forward at the same time, practically jumped into the man's arms. “I missed you two! Do you want to help me pack up?” By the time their mother caught up Lucian was up on the mans shoulders and Thomas was in his arms.

“Why are you moving in with us? Isn't this town bigger than Destin?” Lucian, ever curious, couldn’t hold back his questions. Dustin, where they lived, was such a small town. Hugonton wasn't too much bigger, but it was much more joyous place. Making the town seem more alive the sounds of laughter and music. “Well, I wouldn't want to take you away from all your friends, and this town is getting a little old.”

The family walked until they reached a house with a horse and cart outside. “All right boys, can you work together to get that bag? Then we can start heading home.” Lucian pouted as he was lowered off his papa's shoulders. He didn't want to leave there were so many people and things that there wasn't in Destin. “Pa,” and there went Thomas reading his mind once more. “Can we stay a while? We never get to come here! And now you are moving!”

“Don't stay out too late.” Thomas grabbed Lucians hand and practically ran to the through town racing through the streets listening to songs and looking at that things they didn't have in their hometown. “Look! look at that hill!” Once at the edge of town Thomas pointed out a hill with yellow flowers.

“It is just a hill Tom.”

“But Lu! Just put a tree on it and it would be so pretty!” Thomas was right, it was a nice hill, and a tree would make it a nice spot to spend time. “We can plant a stick and pretend it's a tree?” With agreeing nods the boys words together to snap a branch off a nearby tree, then they took a whole and placed inside on the top of the hill. I grow up and move here, we can plant an actual tree for when you visit. The satin watch the clouds go by until the sky changed color.

“Oh no! Tom we stay too long!” Lucian started to cry as his brother brought him back to their pas house. 

“Oh Lucian,” Their mother held open her arms for him when they arrived. “Why are you crying? Are you hurt?” He shook his head as he was embraced. “He was worried we were out too long.” Thomas spoke out from behind him. “I'm not mad. This is a safe town.” They stayed the night in their fathers old house, then departed in the morning. 

The twins looked out of the cart to see the hill as they left, the branch left from the night before.

By the time they travel back to Hugonton, the branch would have grown into a real tree. A symbol of brothers. A resting spot. For one of them, a permanent resting spot. His grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this chapter, But! Things are going to be happening soon hopefully. Thank you for being so patient with me. For those who were wondering the play went great, it was an amazing experience, and I don't regret dropping writing for it

**Author's Note:**

> So I have like, no idea what I'm doing, but I drew this concept one day, and I wanted to write it. YeeAaahh. Oops. Thanks to like, the one person who's ever going to read this, sorry if I never finish it. School and stuff,,


End file.
